Return of the Old Ways
by ImageViewer
Summary: The Jedi, once the galaxies sworn protectors have now become lapdogs and enforcers to a corrupt government, it's council filled with frightened, short sighted fools who chain the children of the force preventing them from embracing their full potential until a legacy of the dark and the light sets them free and bring with him the return of the first order, the order of the je'daii.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the Old Ways Ch 1**

 **Hello all ImageViewer here.**

 **This is a side project that I have been working on for while alongside many others that I have been working on.**

 **This will be my first star wars fic that will be in place of the clone wars but contains elements of the old republic and Kotor series. My character will not be to dark or light but he will use both sides of the force.**

 **This will be a Barriss and oc romance story, no harems.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Origins ,Discovery, training and start of a new life.**

 **Earth 2012**

Tarion Thornton is 15 year old orphan who was called freak and witch by the other orphans because of abilities that only they saw and by his appearance, he is a Caucasian male with blond spiked hair and pale pupil-less blue eyes that seem illuminating even in the dark, some people mistaken for being blind due to the lack of pupils in eyes but he proved them wrong despite what the lake of an important part of the eye.

Any accident or incident was all blamed on Tarion by the children but caretakers who ran the Orphanage did not see Tarion having any involvement with the cases as he was nowhere near the area of the accidents or he was with adults when this was happening.

Deciding that if the grownups wouldn't do anything about him they decided to create their group of Witch hunter made specifically to hunt him.

They were made up of manly the older children and Tarion aged group that would chase him down after and before school wielding whatever they got in their hands.

Of course every attempt on him was meet with failure and would return with broken equipment and injury's as well as get in trouble with the police and try to make out that he was the aggressor but instead would find themselves in trouble for not only carrying weapons but with the intent to do harm to another.

Most of them namely those of legal age were sent to prison and Juvenile hall but that didn't stop the fanatic children from continuing their witch hunt.

Tarion having escape his pursuers in the forest from their latest witch hunt was lying in a tree branch 20 feet from the ground watching as they continue to mindlessly search for him before giving up

Landing back on to the ground and preparing to head home he felt call unlike any other he'd felt before and acting on instinct he followed where this feeling was coming from until he hit a red and white structure with a Hammer head front (swtor Defender)

Acting on Instinct his hands with reach towards to what he found out to be a ship he could feel power flowing through him as he felt a pull from the ship directing his movements until a latch opening from under the head of the ship.

Walking in he found an illuminating corridor that lead to multiple rooms but following the call he arrive in a chamber surrounded by cubes and pyramids of multiple colours the main ones and Red, white and blue.

The items activated in his presence a multitude of individuals wearing different outfits from robes to armour appeared before him.

"Who Dares to awaken me! Present yourself before I Destroy you!" an armoured man from an older red cube demanded.

"Calm yourself we have a guest the last thing we want to do is scare him off" a Robe older male from older blue cube stated to his dark counterpart.

"Besides it has been a millennium since we have had company the last thing we want to do is spend more years without any new faces around here "a female from the whites cubes said to her fellows.

Having decided to interrupt them while the two sides were arguing he presented himself to them.

"Excuse me" he said with as much confidence he could muster in the presence of raw power before him.

Continuing "but could you tell me who you people are and what is this place" finish with what he was saying but to hear a groan coming from another of the red cubes

"You don't know what a ship is or who we are" a male human wearing old traditional robes along with a helmet that has two large horns on it

Shaking his head towards the Horn helmet man "What uncivilised world have we landed on?" a Red skin man dress in gold and jewellery

"well young man we are the Jedi the guardians of peace and order we protect and heal the suffering unlike our other counterparts those that you see before you." Spoke a human man wearing robes with air of wisdom on his shoulders

"while we are the Sith and unlike the Jedi we do not let such hypocrite ideals and morals chain us and weaken us, we are not afraid to embrace who we are nor limit our studies in the mysteries of the force." Spoke a human woman in black robes with a hood covering her eyes

"Now who and what are you young acolyte?" ask a robe man with armour and a mask with a visor.

"I am Tarion Thornton and I'm human" Tarion told the individuals.

"Are you sure? because no human has eyes like yours could you be Miraluka by any chance?" ask a curious bald man with living armour.

"no and I can see perfectly fine why do you ask and what a Miraluka?" he asked curious as why he was called that and if it involved his eyes.

"Miraluka a force blind race that see the energies of the force flow through everything" stated the Hooded Woman

"Oh than what's the Force?" ask Tarion

"WHAT is the Force! The force is Pain, the force is focus, the force is that which drives the strong and kills the weak, there is no life without the force! The force is a blade! without it one is defenceless, you are wretched thing a thing of weakness!". The Scared man angrily stated to the young man.

After hearing the weak Tarion began to feel a great surge of anger in after all those time of being called weak and freak by the other children that he unknowingly started to channel the force by lifting the star ship and everything around him of the ground and that his illuminating pale blue eyes started to turn into molten red until his eyes look like red suns altogether.

Stunned by display of power even if he is inexperience in using it, many of the Sith holocrons saw him as a candidate to bring back the glory of the Sith while their Jedi counter parts saw that the young man needed healing and guidance.

Deciding to advantage of the situation one of the red holocrons displaying an alien male spoke to Tarion "you have potential I will train you so that you will have the power to crush you enemy's"

"NO! Do not listen to him I can teach you on how to use your abilities to save others" a female human with braided hair said.

As two sides argue who's going to train him, what he should embrace and fight for, he decided to interrupt them as he chooses what to learn.

"Why don't I train in both sides of the force" he asked which not only silenced both sides but caused to become intrigued by this suggestion, with the sith they saw him attempting to attain power by learning from all of them which in their minds were traits of a powerful sith but with the jedi they saw someone willing to learn more about the force and to them this was what a true jedi strive for.

"very well young one will train you in the ways of the jedi" one of the jedi holocrons said "and we will train you in the power of the sith" one of the sith holocrons stated.

"thank you my masters" he said bowing before them.

"I am **Marka Ragnos** Lord of the sith" the male human wearing traditional robes and a horned helmet from the red holocron.

"I am **Tulak Hord** the lord of hatred, master of the gathering darkness and the 2nd lord of the sith" the armoured man from the older red holocron.

"I am **Darth Traya** master of Betrayal who hold knowledge of betrayal and has been betrayed" the woman in the dark robes with the hood covering her eye's said from the dark holocron.

"I am **Naga sadow** lord of the sith, master sith alchemist and magic" the red skin humanoid in jewelry said another red holocron.

"I am **Darth Plagius** the wise, master of the darkside" the tall alien said from another red cube.

"I am **Darth Sion** , lord of pain" the scarred man from the red cube said

"I am **Darth Bane** lord of the sith, creator of the Rule of two" the bald man in living Armor said.

"I am **Darth Revan** or **Revan** , lord of the sith, prodical jedi knight and savior of the republic" the robed man with a visor said from the white holocron.

"I am **Meetra Surik** Jedi exile" the woman from another white cube said.

"I am **Archahler,** Barsen'thor or Warden of the Order" the Man with an air wisdom said from a blue cube.

"I am Jedi master **Rajivari** , founder of the Jedi order and one of the council's original members" a bald old man in robes said from a large blue cube.

"it is a pleasure you meet all my masters" Tarion said.

 **-Timeskip 1 month-**

Tarion was shirtless and panting hard, his body covered in sweet as he gripped a long steel blade holding it in front of him in a low stance.

"Don't grip the blade too hard or too loose, it is to be apart of you, an extension of yourself" Tulak Hord said instructing him in his blade work "you must master handing a sword in the basic form of Shii-cho before progressing onto other forms".

 **-Time skip 2 months-**

Again Tarion was shitless and wielding a blade except this time he a helmet that covered his face preventing him from seeing and hearing as a number of floating balls circled around him twisting and turning.

Suddenly one of the balls shot at him only deflected the bot by the side of his weapon followed spinning around to deflect another bolt from behind him then to the side but he unfortunately didn't deflect the shot from the back of his leg earning a stinging pain in the back of his leg.

"The force is guide, it is not only a shield or a sword, but another set of eye's let it be your eye's" Archahler said instructing him in the ways of the force.

 **-Time skip 1 month-**

Thrusting his hand forward a spark flew out of his fingers before dispersing causing him to sigh heavily in frustration at another failed attempt at force lightening.

"Your emotions give you power, tap into your passions, let them fuel your power"

His eye's burned like the sun as surge of suppressed emotions flowed through him, anger, rage, frustration, sorrow, fear, hatred, vengeance all of those emotions poured into him coursing throughout his body and into his hands which unleashed a strong current of lightening from his outstretched hand sending bolts of lightning into the training dummy scorching and destroying it before hitting the wall until he stopped looking at the damage.

The dummy was destroyed from the top up leaving only the pole it was standing on a still burning piece of metal in front of a burned hole in the wall of the ships chamber "oops" he muttered at the destruction he caused.

"do not apologise it is an accomplishment for someone young in sith standards to perform one of the strongest abilities the sith possess" Marka Ragnos said over watching the training with what could be described as pride written on his holographic face before it returned to a neutral look "now again! until you can channel it without depending entirely on your passion".

 **-3 month time skip-**

Sitting in a lotus postion, eye's closed as various objects hovered off the ground and circled around him.

"the force is everywhere in all living things and we are mearly the instruments of it's will" the hologram of Rajivari said instructing him "you are merely a guide to its power, you mustn't reach out to it but let it come to you and guide it from then on".

 **-5 months time skip-**

Swinging his blade in a brutal frenzy fashion that wasn't simply savage strikes but precise fast strikes that almost looked like a dance as his body move with the flow.

"The way of Juyo is all about emotion! You are not fully embracing the style unless you surrender yourself completely to your emotions but remember this you are not an animal" Darth sion said overlooking his training on the physically and emotionally demanding of the seven forms.

Having better control over his emotions he found that the form somehow suited him when it came to releasing and controlling all of his emotions however it physically demanded more from him then the other forms did as he swings his weapon with animal like ferocity feeling the control slip away from him as the heat of battle took him.

" **YOU ARE NOT AN ANIMAL!"** Darth Sion shouted knocking him out of his wild state "the form requires you to surrender yourself to the force and to chaos, not your animal like urges"

"I apologise master I got too caught up in the thrill of battle that I lost my self in my emotions".

 **-4 months time skip-**

"the force is two sides, dark and light but in order to have true understanding of the force you must accept both side and become the medium that balances the two side as I have" Reven instructed him in the two sides of the force.

"Master what makes to two sides so different from each other?" he asked wondering it was just two instead of just the force.

"the dark side is a force that grants it's wielders powers but at the cost of corrupting them both physically and mentally, it takes a strong user of the darkside to resist it's corruption as many have lost their way in gaining it power as they dive deep into its dark mystery's" he explained the nature of the dark side.

"the Light side while not as potent as the dark when it comes to granting power, it instead offers it's users a clarity and purity in the force that his dark half does not, giving it's it users the ability heal and shield others instead of destroying and corrupting those that uses the darkside".

"But altogether they are the two sides of the force"

"If I am to become a middle ground of both side then I would need to embrace both sides"

"Yes just like I did in former life after regaining my memories" Revan nodded at him instructing him on becoming a medium like he was.

 **-6 months time skip-**

"The force has no limits, only we limit ourselves to it's infinite mysteries and power" Darth Traya said instructing him on the ways of the force.

"Now sit and close your eyes" doing as she said he sat crossed legged on the floor and closed his eyes "listen to the sound of my voice" all sounds cleared out except for her voice which echoed throughout the ship and in his mind.

"Feel this ship around you"

"Listen to my word here the sound of the turning of machines" the hum and turning of most of the machines in the ship reached his ears, he felt the vibrations all around him as he sat on the ground in the active ship.

"I can feel and hear the turning of the machines in the engine room" he described to her earning a soft ssshhhh from her.

"Now stretch out."

"hear the call of the wind flowing around the ship brushing around the grass as it flows through" he heard the sound of grass brushing against each other with the soft hum of the wind blowing through it.

"Ignore distractions and focus on my voice".

"Listen to the breathing of the animals in the surrounding forest as they nest in their dens in peace" he heard the soft breathing and beats of their hearts as they wore their emotions out like a cloak, fear and hunger.

"It's their thoughts that I'm hearing!" he stated earning a small smile from her "you are strong indeed… what you heard was only the surface thoughts a powerful technique that many master train for years but never learned"

"Is this a technique that I can use at any time?" he inquired as it would be useful to read the thoughts of anyone he comes across so as to identify them as friend or foe.

The small smile left her face and returned to her blank impassive look "that is not the real question you should ask- is such listening enough to perceive the world around you? It is not, Because to listen to the thoughts of another is much like attempting to see the universe only with your eyes, It is equally limiting".

"That concludes the first part on this lesson, we will continue on the next part of this using this ability at a later time when you finally ready to progress"

 **-2 months timeskip-**

True to her word we continued on the final part of mind reading after I had come accustomed to using it on people and the life around me, it came in handy when he need escape from his pursuers.

"You have brushed the surface thoughts of another, it is a start"

"Calm yourself, this time silence your own thoughts, keep them still"

"Imagine the waters of the of a thousand fountains, each stream suddenly falling silent and still"

"Now stretch out, feel the ship around you"

"Strip away the metal and the see the souls and minds of those that fill the dark corners of the forest, with more thoughts and dreams and worries than can fill it's vast space".

I felt the minds of those within the forest, and I sense more fear and panic then before and as if knowing I felt a foreign presence within the woods surrounding the ship one I have many times felt over when I was escaping my tormenters.

…shit it's them

Reaching deeper into the forest I found the unprotected minds of my pursuers they poured their vile emotions out it was sickening to feel all of their anger, jealousy, fear, hatred, disgust and the desire to inflict pain, it was stomach churning as I reached deep into their minds hearing their unprotected thoughts.

'When we get that witch boy I'm gonna enjoy burning him on the stake' one of the older male pursuers thought out with glee.

'That witch boy has power but why not I!? I should have that power not some demon freak!' another one this time female.

'when I kill that witch boy then I'm going to take his place as the devil's servant, who will reward my loyal service to him generously' ah great another one of those devil worshipers and this time a female one, I thought they were all locked up after that satanic warehouse burning fiasco that nearly resulted in me being sacrificed and rape by the females in order to give them and I quote *give them the child of their lord* bunch of nutcases made up of mainly kids his age and adults that practice the occult but did not know about his powers only wanted him for a sacrifice because of his physical appearance and thought that no one would miss an outcast but that was not the case as his power acted somehow telling the orphanage workers and the police about the situation and they came in the nick of time arresting all of the cult members and those involved.

After that everyone thought that was the end of the cultist's in their town, sadly it seems that a few of it's followers manage to escape and begin recruiting again.

Now on with the rest.

'my brother say's that once we kill him will have a one way ticket to heaven for doing the lords work' the thoughts of a boy younger then he was, was heard as pinpointed in one location as the four travelled together.

"Master I apologise but it seems that some unwanted visitors are wandering the woods" he said getting up from his position.

"Yes it would seem that way, how will you proceed with this?" she asked wondering what type of student she's teaching.

Pacing a bit around the room he mused on what he going to do "I cant do any that would bring attention on me or here so killing them is out of the question, so I'll need an alternative that doesn't require me to meet them head on or risk killing them".

All Traya did was smile as she watched her student think of ways that he didn't waste his power on blindly destroying his enemies like some of the more savage sith and dark jedi do when they have power "I may have idea" she said gaining his attention.

"You do master? What is it!?" he asked eager to resolve this matter without needless violence.

"the animals, their home have been invaded by foreign creatures, they are weary and hostile to this prey if they come close to their nest's but what if you nudge the idea to push the invaders out of their home" she said obviously telling about an ability that she could teach him.

"Are you say that I can manipulate the animals in the forest to attack them?" he asked excited abit at the prospect of learning and using the power.

"yes, the force flows even through those simple creatures, if you empty your mind you may be able to feel their thoughts, they are fully formed, basic instincts, primal urges, every breath dominated by the needs of the moment" closing his eyes he felt what she said, they were simple beast only controlled by their urges.

"I can feel it, I can feel them" the beats of their heart and their instincts "the force is strong in such creatures… but their minds are weak, prey for those able to hear their thoughts- and influence them".

"okay, I can feel them" he said reaching out through the force "good beasts can be easier to affect than other sentient's, but you must bridge the gap between what distinguishes us and them"

"You feel it's thoughts yes? Like a low rumble before the storm use the force to nudge the beast into attacking the invaders, do carefully and slowly otherwise you'll scare them" doing as she said he slowly touched the minds of the creatures implanting the idea to drive off the invaders and he felt the increase in their hostile savage emotions

'Fuck! Why are they attacking us!'

'The Birds! They're attacking us!'

'This is the witch's work! It has to be'

'Fuck! This is getting too much I'm outta of here!'

They left the forest running and screaming with the animals hot on heels until they stopped at the edge of the woods watching the invaders running with their tails between their legs, their thoughts growing fainter as they exit the range of his power and the animals quieted down before returning back into their holes.

Opening his eyes he stared before his master "they are gone my master, they'll be back but not for a long time and greater numbers".

"that's good, because if they went missing then it would gain the attention of the local law enforcement which would our training more difficult" her smile disappeared once again before she continued the training "now to continue on with the lesson".

 **-3 months time skip-**

Tarion was sitting shirtless at a table with various tools with small crystals attached to them with the red cube of Naga Sadow watching over him.

He was using the tools on pair of clothes he found on the ship "the art of sith alchemy or as it was previously known as force alchemy is to imbue an object or creature with the force, manipulating it to your desire to become an item that augments your force abilities or a weapon to use against your enemies" he said describing the next lesson.

"the tool you see before you will help you in imbuing the force with these garments" the tools hummed with power, stretching out to him eager to be used once more "now use on the force to bring them to life, pour your power into the garments twist and turn them into what ever you want them to be and chant in the ancient language of the sith to begin the ritual".

Doing as he said, he watching in awe as the tools hovered aboved the garments, the force within them singing in glee at being used again, his teacher started chanting and he followed with him _**"in di ka zuz ka sut ta swit tus gin tik"**_ the force singed with him as he poured his power into the clothes while the tools etched ruins into the clothes and changed them into something he dreamed of.

Once it was done he lifted it up to see his work.

What was once ordinary brown robes was a white hooded battle armor that fit him.

White hood attached to an open white vest that fits around the clothes leaving two long pieces of the front of the vast dropping down to the knees while the whole back drop to the back of the knees, tan trousers with leather wrappings around the legs and armoured knee guards, black light armoured chest plate with ruins scratched into it, long armoured arm guard attached to an armoured glove both had ruins running up the arms, (star killers jedi robes).

The clothes singed to him through the force humming at his touch, his teacher watch with pride at his work.

 **-2 months later-**

It has been two years since he started his path through the force and he had almost completed his training in the force, his body grew and toughened through his rigorous training and was now standing at an average height of 5'42 ft, he had clean shaven face shaped diamond shaped head, his pale blue eye's glistened brightly like two jewels, his blonde spike hair grew abit developing side burns along his face.

Overall he was handsome and that brought him unwanted attention from the female population included members of his pursuers who changed they're tactics of killing him to capturing his heart or him and keeping him forever, while it was a nice change of pace from wanting to murder him it was still bothersome as at every corner women ether professed their love or asked to hang out with him, but he still managed to lose them thanks to the environment and his powers when he needed them.

Now he was sitting before one of the final three cubes watching as the red cube activated in his presence "you have come to learn the secrets of the force" Darth Plagueis said standing before in a holographic projection.

"Yes master" he said bowing before the sith lord which held him selt up with pride at being called master.

"as you know the force is caused by tiny bacterial organisms within every creature called midichlorian, the higher count of midichlorians the stronger a person Is in the force, I and my master before me found a way to manipulate the bacteria to not only divide the cells but even to create life" the alien sith lord explained looking at his young student who stared at him in awe.

"you found a way to manipulate the Midichlorians… ingenious master" the sith lord held himself up with pride at the reveal of his greatest success "yes, now I will pass my knowledge onto you, head to the medical lab in this ship with me" he picked up the red cube and headed down past the engine room and to room oppersite the cargo hold.

The room was fill with various medical equipment that are obviously out dated because of the ships log dating back to before darth Plagueis time, setting the cube onto a desk he watched as it activated again to present the sith lord.

"good now that needle and draw some blood" doing as he said, he grabbed a belt and tightened it around his exposed arm and inserted the needle into a vein, feeling the pinch and sensation when he drew blood into capsule before taking it out and applying a patch into the mark.

"good now put some of the within the capsule into the dna analyser" pointing to the machine he watch as Tarion did as he told and closed it, hearing the machine hum until a ding sound came from it indicating it's complete, "the machine cross refinances matching dna in the galactic records as well as count the midichlorians with the blood"

Blood analysis complete Results:

Species: Human

Matching Dna: none

Midichlorians count: over 20,000

It was a bit saddening that there's was no known being that he might be related to, however his teacher was looked shocked at the result "over 20,000, could he be a result of my experiments" the hologram of the sith lord mused silently to himself before gaining the attention of tarion "now once you're done with the dna analyser we will begin your training in Midichlorians".

 **-3 months time skip-**

Tarion was sitting at a table with various objects and a lone white crystal in front of him and a white cube projecting the hologram of his teacher Meetra Surik who trained him in various force forms and abilities over the course of his training.

Now she overseeing the creation of his first lightsabre after he use force alchemy on the components.

Using the force he lifted the crystal up setting it in a horizontal angle, the vortex ring slid over the crystal and attaching to power cell at the end, the field conductor attached to the side of ring while the energy gate attached to the opposite end of the vortex ring, the white crystal spined and glowed with power generating small of amounts of power as the half completed sabre floated in mid air, the recharge socket attached over the field conductor and vortex ring covering it, the forcusing crystal chamber or lens screwed over the energy gate while the controls attached at the opposite side of the recharge socket, the casing had multiple controls on it.

The casing slid over the power cell meeting the controls and locking with lens and completing the lightsabre as it pulled towards his hand and he got a good look at his creation.

It was a long clynider hilt with a large long gold casing around the crystal lens slightly covering over it, a small long metal casing under the gold casing, it was longer then a standard lightsabre and he felt it hum at his touch.

Activating it he felt the recoil from the white blade of energy spring out of the hilt, the blazing white blade illuminated most of the light up room, he stared in awe at his creation a sense of pride and familiarity as he held the blade before him doing a few blade moments mesmerised by the flow of the weightless blade.

"Excellent, you have made yourself a lightsabre an extention of one self, a tool for a jedi to defend and a weapon for the sith to destroy" she said smiling at him as he continued to practice with the weapon.

 **-3 months timeskip-**

His last and final training with Darth Bane the creator of the rule of two and his final trails before he can embark on his journey that he's been planning since he found this ship and learned that there was more out there then on this primitive planet that he was born on.

The red cube before him projected a hologram of a bald human man in living armour that he heard causes him pain which he uses to fuel his power.

"Now, I will teach you about turning your pain to your strength".

 **-4 months time skip-**

3 years 3 months-

That how long it's been since he went down this path of learning the force and himself, along the way he discovered from the holocrons about other human amongst the stars and advance technology and culture that puts his world to shame, and of course about the republic and the jedi.

Naturally such information inspired him to train hard in force and learn all he can so travel around the galaxy, a place where he could fit in and escape the judgemental looks from his peers and negative emotions emanating from them.

He now stood on the bridge of the old ship wearing his modified clothes (star killer's jedi robes) and two identical lightsabres attached to both sides of his belt with a few parts that looked lightsabre modifications hung around his belt.

He modified his two lightsabre with multiple modifications attachments that he can use to change the battle to his advantage.

 **Dual-Phase Mechanism**

Using several focusing crystals, one after the other, to generate a much longer lightsabre blade, can be manipulated by use controls, which increases or decreases the power channelled from the energy cell to increase or decrease the length of the blade.

 **Cell Recogniser**

These devices use primitive scanner technology to scan the handprint of the person using it. the user must input their own handprint into the device's software, so that only he can then use the weapon. If anyone other than the him touches the weapon and tries to use it, the weapon will either deactivate immediately if already on, or fail to activate when the activation switch is pressed, this was install to prevent theft or someone else from using his own weapon against him.

 **CommLink**

Some users also add a small commlink to their lightsabers, meaning that though they carry their weapon with them, they have no overt communication device on their person, which can be useful when all other items have been removed or lost, but the lightsaber remains with them. It is usually activated by a separate set of switches incorporated into the lightsaber, and a display is often added to ensure that the Jedi can alter the communications frequency as required.

 **Traps**

Combined with the use of the Cell Recogniser, his weapon was modified to deliver a non-lethal shock that can be altered to deliver lethal shocks to anyone other then him holding the weapon, If he should lose the weapon or it's stolen from him a tracker supplied the power cell of the lightsabre will active once someone else touches it or after a certain amount of time will active, it will deactivate after he holds it.

 **Attachments**

A number of attachments made to change his battle tactics hung him his belt.

 **Staff attachment**

A small similar looking cylinder object hung behind him, this attachment attaches to the bottom of his lightsabre hilt increase the length of sabre hilt, when activated it lengthens largely turning the single sabre into a sabre pike when activated, it can attach another lightsabre at it's bottom end making it into a long sabre staff and when deactivated into a metal staff, the staff attachment length can be controlled to increase or decrease the length of the staff.

 **Lock attachment**

The two long lightsabres can be attached together by the end of their hilts transforming the duel lightsabres into a sole doubled bladed lightsabre, it was made for aggressive unpredictable movements but can still be used in defensive tactics as well like his master former apprentice Zana using her double bladed sabre in the defensive form.

 **Shadow guard/tonfa attachments**

Two 90 degree handle hilts hung from both sides of his belt, when attach to the hilt they transform the standard lightsabers into lightsabre tonfa's, made for defensive purposes, blocking, trapping, slashing, quick jabs and hit and run tactic's.

With all his items in check he sat down on the pilots sit and started up the engines, hearing the humming of the machine as all of the important consoles and equipment lit up and a map of the galaxy came into view from the large holo projector.

"now to exit this hell hole town I call home" he flew the dirt and plant covered ship up loosing dirt and plants as he exits the earths atmosphere and see for the first time what the world looks like from space "wow! It is like jewel in dark reaches of space" he stared at his homeplanet for a while before selecting the destinations and feeling as the ship went into hyperspace.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of a new story I'm hoping to create if you like it.**

 **Review on what you think or if something needs to be added/ taken away or edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Old Ways Ch 2

 **A whole new galaxy, beautiful views, a destined meeting and a new life.**

 **-Tarion pov-**

Space the final frontier- ah screw I'm not going to do a whole star trek monologue so I'm just gonna say this, Space WOO! HOO!.

It been a day since I left Earth, left all of my worries, all of my fears and all of my enemies behind, far behind, now I stare at the long blue tunnel, it's flashing blue lights assaulted my eyes as they passed by the ship.

I was excited as I punch in the coordinates to coruscant and felt the ship travel though the hyperspace lanes, I would get to see what was supposed to be the crown jewel of the galaxy, home to the galactic republic and the Jedi Order, a place where i would fit in.

The ship breached through a light at the end of the tunnel ending all of bright colours as the dark star filled space laid before me and in front of me taking up most of the view was the large planet of Coruscant, lights decorated the planet in a crop circles like fashion that was found in hey field.

"amazing" I whispered in awe of large planet before me, it's decorative lights stood out from the large planet indicating large city amongst the large circles.

My musing was cut short by loud rapid beeping to my left, the small rectangular console flashed rapidly as the beeping continued, looking at it hesitantly I pushed one of the buttons on it which seemed to be the right one as a small holographic human appeared from it looking at me.

"This is coruscant space control to unidentified vessel, Identify yourself and state business" the man commanded, I hesitated to answer because I honesty did not know what say "um… my name is… Tarion Thornton and I'm… here for repairs and business with the Jedi order" I answered as best I could watching the looking me then look to the side somewhere else before his head snapped back at me.

"you are clear to land, head to landing platform 12 in sector 4" he stated but I didn't understand any of what he said and was afraid that I might screw things up so I asked "um could you direct me on where to go because I a little lost here" the man rolled eye's and sighed heavily, his irration made completely well known "the coordinates has already been uploaded into your navigation computer just follow them to your landing zone and land the ship".

Easier said then done, taking off was easy but landing something I had never done before was going to be a challenge but you learn new things every day, I awkwardly used to controls to fly the ship, I pasted by many tall towers that stood tall beyond the clouds and ships passing by along side small flying cars that littered the skies traveling in an invisible lanes and roads.

Looking between computer the skies I flew the ship to a hover landing strip in the middle of the of tall structures.

With every confidence I could muster I slowed the ship down and engaged what I hoped to be the landing gear as I set the ship down feeling the movement of touching down and setting up a bit, telling me that I have successfully landed, powering the engines down I prepare to leave the ship after gathering everything I needed.

 **-meanwhile at the jedi temple-**

In a large pyramid like structure many people from young to old in robed garments walked around within and around the building, talking, researching and training within it's many great halls and rooms.

But in one of his towers a meeting of the most powerful and wisest of the jedi order were discussing the increasing tension between the republic and the worlds outside of the core words that wish to separate from the republic.

Naturally as peacekeepers and sworn defenders of the republic, the jedi were called upon to resolve this matter of separation any way they can, this meeting that they were having was to discuss on weaver or not they should get involved in such matter that threaten the stability of the republic.

Their meeting was interrupted by a call coming from their holocom system, the system activated to a reveal a bug like alien that bowed before them "apologies council members for the interruption but I have something here that may require you attention".

"tell us what is it that requires you to interrupt us in the middle of our discussion?" a dark skin bald man asked the alien with a complete air of authority and strength.

"a few minutes ago coruscant space control pick up a star ship signal not used since the great galactic war, upon analysing the ship it was found to be a post war Defender" silence engulf the chamber as news of an old jedi war ship, a relic of the old republic had just entered the system.

"a Defender. I thought all models outside of the jedi temple were destroyed or decommissioned" an old male humanoid with tall head and beard looked around his fellow members as he asked the new topic to this news.

"indeed all Defenders were destroyed and discomissioned the only ones left are the few used to store lightsabre parts" a green female in a black robe and a hood like piece over her head with mini square tattoos on her chin.

"master Yoda what you think on this new development" a Caucasian man with brown hair and a beard asked a green imp like creature who remained silent throughout this session.

"hmm unknown the way the force works, unclear what the ship holds" Yoda spoke sitting on a chair bigger then he was before he looked at the hologram "identity of pilot, do you know?" he asked the hologram of the alien.

"the pilot is described to be a young human man in jedi robes who here for ship repairs and business with the Jedi order".

"it's possible that it's one of our members" another female humanoid spoke up, she red skin, large white patches over the eyes and two tentacle like appendages coming from her head.

"Possible but unsure, we should send a team to investigate and bring the young man to us"

"Agreed but who?" the bearded humanoid asked looking to see who would do it.

"I volunteer to lead the team" the dark skinned man spoke getting up and drawing the attention of his fellow jedi.

"with caution go, Master Windu" Yoda said to man who bowed and left the chamber through the elevator.

 **-back with Tarion pov-**

I pulled my hood up which casted dark shadows over half my face but my eye's shined out from the darkness of the hood.

I stepped out of the ship breathing in the air around me as I stood on the thin platform that supported the weight of the ship as it hovered high in the air, I walked over to the edge and peered down a mistake on my part as fear surged within me as I looked down… way down onto the metal covered ground connecting to the towers and building around me "*whistle* that a long way down" I whistled at the site far site.

Backing away I looked around me, watching a various ships flew by me before one caught my attention as it headed directly here and landed next to corner of the platform, various humans along with aliens and robots exited the ship dressed like mechanics so I assumed that they were here to fix the ship.

"(Alien speaks)" one of the aliens that had a head that looks like the cross breed between a hammerhead shark and a slug spoke to me in a language that I completely didn't understand so I turned towards one of the human "I'm sorry I didn't understand what he said could someone please translate for me?".

"he said we are here to repair your ship while you wait for your fellow jedi who are on their way here" a green skin humanoid with two tentacle like appandages from his head said to me.

"oh ok thanks" I watched as they spilt into teams, some worked on the outside while the rest went inside but I wasn't worried because I hid all of the important items including the holocrons in a secret compartment under the bed, I sat down in mediation position and used the force to search the minds of the workers learning all I can about coruscant and if they are on who they say they are.

I found out that they were indeed legit workers and aliens that spoke to me were called twi'lek and Ithorian, two of the many species of aliens within the galaxy.

 **-few hours later-**

Time filed by as I still sat in my meditation position infront of the completely repaired ship, the dirt covered hulled was painted and cleaned back into it's original state, complete red all over with white hightlights on certain areas of the ship.

All damage done to the outside and inside was fix and patched up complete.

All in all it was back to original state like it was never damaged in the first place or it just came out of the factory it was made in.

I offered to pay the workers for their work but they said that as I was a jedi all bills and damages would go to the order, after that they left and alone with my beautiful new ship that I toured around, looking at all of the repaired area's of the ship included to holes I made from training and found it all in pristine order.

I continued to wait, meditating under the head of the ship waiting for the Jedi who I heard was coming here unfortunately I had a shorted on patience today as I wanted to explore the world 'come on where are they?, I've been here for a few hours watching the workers repair my ship and they're not even here yet'.

Fed up with having to wait I got up and locked the ship down, it's hanger door closed up before I walked towards one of the corners of the platform watching ships go by 'ok how to I do this' looking on the incoming traffic I raised my hand out and watched from the yellow ship moved out from the incoming traffic before it stopped right next to me "where to the human man asked from the drivers seat".

Getting into the hovering vehicle "jedi temple please" he speed off once I sit down, the force of speeder speed and the wind slamming violently against me had me planted directly into the sit, I watched as we passed many ships and building on our way to the jedi temple.

 **-one travel later-**

We stopped in front of a large pyramid structure, after paying the taxi their fare I took in the marvel before me.

A large marble pyramid stood before me with towers protruding from the top of the structure, cubes with various robed aliens and people were etched on each of their sides with them ether holding lightsabers or a light in their hands.

"this places is huge!" I exclaimed looking at the large building that put any structure on earth to shame with its size and style.

"well let's see what's on the inside" I walked on the long walkway before climbing a long row of steps… seriously long row of steps then after that a long walk going under the cubes 'these guys must love taking the long road that would sort of explain the why they took so long coming to collect me'.

The inside was massively bigger then the outside lead it to be, large columns held up rows of balconies and floors that many aliens and humans in jedi garments wore as they walked upon red carpet that littered every walk way.

Many of jedi that I passed looked at me wonder 'maybe it's the garments and the attachments hanging from my belt, the way I'm dressed does stand out from the rest of the jedi' I didn't watch where I was going as my legs hit something.

Looking down I saw a green gremlin like creature on the floor "oh I'm so sorry I didn't pay attention to where I was going" I apologised helping the small guy up as he grabs his walking stick "forgiven all is, welcome you I do" he said to me using his wooden can as a clutch.

"oh thank you for welcome me here mister?" "yoda, jedi master yoda" he introduced himself me "now who are you my jedi friend?" he asked looking at me, I took off my hood showing my face "my name is Tarion Thornton and I'm not jedi yet, I was suppose to meet some your members at the dock but they took too long".

"hmm wonder about them I do".

 **-back at the ship-**

Back at the dock master mace windu and a couple jedi were standing around the platform looking for the jedi they came for, a few of them tried to open the doors to the ship only to an unknown force to repel off their efforts forcing them to give up and wait for any sign of the man they were here for.

"where is this guy? we came all the way here for him and he's not even here" one of the jedi accompanying the council member complained about the lack of their target.

"calm yourself, the force will show us the way" as if on que Maces communicator beeps, bring it out he activated it presenting a small holographic figure of human male in similar robes "greets master Windu, I am calling to inform you that the jedi you were came here to escort is already at the temple, the reason he wasn't there is because he quotes *you took to long and he apologises for you having to wait there for him*" if any one was watching the council member they would of saw his eye twitched violently "understood we're on our way back" he responded back causing all of the jedi to get on board their smaller ships and travel back but windu couldn't help but look back at the docked ship feeling an unknown force emanate from within the ship that unnerved him.

 **-back at the jedi temple pov-**

Me and the little gremlin who I found out to be called Yoda was a jedi master, naturally I apologise a thousand times for knocking him down but he laughed it off saying that it was fine, now we were in one of the rooms within the temple the room was circular with seats in a similar fashion surrounding a smaller seat, blinds covered the windows.

Taking their seats the jedi master Yoda was the first to start "What are you and your purpose here young friend?" he asked looking me.

"I'm Human as far as I know and the reason why I'm here is to join the Jedi order" I answered as I wanted to join an order that accepted force users like me without anyone judging who or what I am.

"hmm where you come from?"

"I come from a undeveloped planet called Earth that just started it's first steps traveling off planet but not their system, I was only lucky to find a still working jedi ship in the forest's surrounding my home, it was there that I found the jedi holocron and trained in the ways of the force" now that caught is attention.

"a holocron you have?" he asked eager to know what he has and learned.

"yeah a jedi master call Archahler who was awarded the title Barsen'thor or Warden of the Order after saving a numbers of jedi masters from a force created plague" I knew that revealing that I was train by multiple holocrons would not only kill my chances at starting a life here but also have them confiscated so I only told him of the one holocron that didn't have information that went against the jedi code.

Humming in approval at the well-known name he asked the next question "your people where are they?"

At that question I immediately became silent as I remembered my time on my home planet and it's bloodied history surrounding religion and anything different then it "I'd rather not talk about them or reveal their location the reason why is because I'm protecting the galaxy from them as my people have a bloodied history surrounding anything different from them, they fear what they do not understand and hate what they fear especially force users that they call witches, they would not hesitate to ether capture or kill anything including republic species and perform experiments to see what makes them tick" after I finished my explanation I could the concealed fear and dread emanate from within him.

"Troubling this is thank you I do for sharing this"

"No thank you I needed to get that off my chest"

"free to wander you are, the other masters and I will decide who you will guide you"

Getting up from my seat I bowed before him "thank you master yoda" before leaving the room.

I once again wandered the temple looking for anything interesting, a few hours later after going through a numbers of floors I spotted people frequently entering and exiting a large room glowing blue, walking up the steps I beheld the site of what could be described as a library only blue holographic lights replaced tomes and books on the selves and a long table was in the middle of the room with computers on it, there was also a second floor with other holographic selves like the one's below it.

Walking in I headed to the first shelve and looked at the blue screens with symbols and letters flashing before me, I hesitantly touched one and watch in surprised as a small book like object came out of the shelve, taking it into my hands I beheld the glowing tome.

"are you in need of help?" a aged voice called from behind me.

Turning around I saw an elderly Caucasian human woman dressed in traditional robes of the jedi, her grey hair was tied neatly in bun with two sticks impaling into the bun behind her head.

"um yes I'm new to the galaxy and I just arrived at the temple and my curiosity lead me here" I explained "I don't understand the symbols and writing before me, could you please help me understand?" I asked causing her to smile at me.

"it would be my honour to help a fellow jedi" she said gesturing me to follow her.

"I'm not a jedi yet, that why I came here to join an order where I would be with others like me" I said before we stopped at one of the computers and she gestured for me to sit so I did as she active the machine.

I watched as the small screen came up, glowing blue like all of the rest with symbols like the ones on the shelves appearing before me "um now what? I don't understand these symbols".

She looked a bit shocked that I did not understand the symbols before me "this is the galactic Language, spoken and written throughout the galaxy since the foundation of the republic and the jedi order how do you not understand this?"

"well it's like I said, I just recently entered the galaxy when I found an abandoned ship and used it come here"

She sigh at the work of teaching me language that would take years to understand for someone from an undeveloped planet and species "you don't need to worry miss I'm a fast learner".

 **-jedi council few hours later-**

After Returning from his unsuccessful escort, master Mace windu was immediately called to the council meeting where he and his other fellow master sat to discuss the new topic of the day, the new arrival who he learned to be called Tarion.

The council members listened closely to what grand master yoda had described the young man to be, they were intrigued at first but when it got to where he came from as well as his people they were all frightened and disgusted by what they heard, many wanted to bring this to the immediate attention of the senate so that they are aware of the dangerous developing race but they were overruled by the others who did not wish to create a mass panic when war was coming to galaxy.

So they opted to keep it quiet for now while they sort out what to do with new addition.

"he is too old to train as a jedi, it takes many years to fully embrace what we stand for and learn all that is needed"

"He has trained in the way of the force by a jedi holocron so he must also be trained in the ways of the jedi"

"so he says but what if he wasn't trained by a jedi holocron but that of a sith"

"he gave a very specific name, Archahler who I'm sure many of you recognise as one of the greatest and wisest jedi masters of his time who specialised in healing and shielding techniques"

"true it's not everyday one hears the name of one of the masters of old but still many of the ancient jedi holocrons holds knowledge that has been ban by the Jedi council for fear of it being not only dangerous to both the user and the receiver but also being a pathway to the dark side".

"I say we test him to see if he is worthy of being a jedi despite his age"

"agree I do, test him we will" Yoda stated before turning towards Windu "master Windu, test him will you do?"

"I would be honoured to test the force adapt"

And with that he and the rest of the jedi council left the chambers to find the Tarion.

 **-Back with Tarion pov-**

"I see so this symbol's put together translate to republic" I said arranging the words together on the screen with women sitting beside me instructing me on the galactic language.

"yes that's right, you're understanding this far better then what I originally thought was going to take some time to understand"

"well like said I am a fast learner, even my teacher was impressed on fast I absorbed all of the knowledge he knew on the force" I wasn't lying when I said that because during my training I devoured all that they taught me which impressed them judging from their shocked expression on my progress.

Getting up from my seat I bowed before her "thank you teaching me" and with that I turned around and exited the large room that I came to know as the Jedi Archives, my wandering mind once again distracted me as I crashed into something much more bigger then the last person I bumped into as I fell to the floor landing on something soft and warm.

As I was brought back to reality I beheld the site of beauty, light green skin, tiny dark green diamond sharped tattoos bridging across her nose in patterns, deep blue eyes, brown lips.

"um excuse me could you please get off me" she said bring me again back to reality as I got off from her "terribly sorry my minds been in the clouds lately" I apologised holding my hand out to her and pulled her up gently as she took it.

I got a good look at her as she pattered her clothes down, she was female human with light green skin as I noted earlier, she wore a skin tight black shirt that hug her form showing off the size of her breasts, a long dark skirt that touched the floor, a blue decorative cowl, all in all she was beautiful.

"it was no trouble as I too was not looking where I was going" she spoke in a sweet voice that was music to my ears, she gave me a courteous bow "my name is Barris Offee" she said.

Gathering my self up I returned the bow in kind, bending my torso forwards with one arm stretched outwards with the other bent over my stomach "Tarion Thornton" I said before straightening up along with her "I'm sorry I knocked you over I'm just nervous and excited to be here, because I'm recently new to the whole galactic republic as I came from a backwater world as some would call it and I pretty made a first bad impression already haven't I?" heat raised in my cheeks as I trailed off in a fast pace and listened to chuckle at my embarrassing plight.

 **-Barris pov-**

I was contemplating on my last lesson with my master Luminaria on the ways of jedi, 'we not to use our emotions for jedi are to be indifferent and not let their emotions cloud their judgement, you must let go of your emotional attachments if you are to become a guardian of piece and justice' but how we just forsake our emotions when they are what makes us, us and not some emotionless robot.

My train of thought was stop by me walking into something hard and warm and falling back with it right on top of me, the heat and feeling of force radiating of the object was soothing as I looked up to see a handsome man.

He was a spikey blonde haired human male with pale pupil-less blue eyes that glowed beautifully like the stars in the night sky, he was quite handsome for a human.

Final after regaining her sense to notice the predicament of them being on the floor but more pacifically him laying on top of her while not physically uncomfortable it was awaked "um excuse me could you please get off me" I asked him and watched as he got up and helped me up before apologising.

I while patted my dress down I was taking his form in.

he was of average build not to bulky and muscular and not to lean and thin just average, he wore armoured jedi garments that seems to hum in synch with his own force energy, I notice two lightsabres attached to his sides and a belt full odd tools that seemed to fit his lightsabres.

"it was no trouble as I too was not looking where I was going" I said as I honestly wasn't looking where I was going, I gave him a courteous bow "my name is Barris Offee" I said a waiting to know his name.

He caught on and quickly returned the gesture "Tarion Thornton" he said in a before straightening up and I followed not far behind, he then told me why he was here and after that trailed off for a bit before realising, it made me laugh at how cute he was when he was flustered.

"it's alright, and no you didn't make a bad impression" it calmed him down a little "since your new here would you like a tour of the temple?" I asked as being a jedi means I must lend out help to those who need it.

"oh I would be more then grateful" he said bowing to me once more.

Gesturing to the room he just left "I'm sure you that you are now aware that this is the Jedi Archives which houses both galactic history, star maps, langauges, Jedi lore and other information and artefacts that been brought here over the years by Jedi".

Pointing in the opposite direction "over there is the banquet hall where a variety of different foods is served to many species of jedi within the temple.

 **-half a tour later-**

We toured half of the Jedi Temple from the front entrance all the way to the elevator leading up to the council's chambers, it was natural to be excited to see all of this when new to the temple but was excited about everything including some things that were common in the galaxy, so naturally I asked him where he was from and sense a great sadness from him before it quickly vanished, he told me all about his world and I was shocked to learn about it and it's prejudice views on any related to the force and anything different than them, we were about to continue the tour before we were intercepted by my Master Luminara Unduli.

"good day my padawan learner how are you?" she asked looking at me with a kind smile.

"I am well master, I'm just showing my new friend here around the Jedi temple" 'friend? why did I call him my friend? I'm not sure we're friends yet, are we?' as the storm raged within my mind my master took notice of Tarion.

"nice to meet a new addition to the temple, are you perhaps the one the masters have been looking for?" she asked looking at him,

"I don't know, maybe, I mean master Yoda did say that he and the other master's will decide if I join or not" he answer, I was surprised that the council was looking for him and curious about if he joins which I pray to the force that he does.

"well even if your not the one their looking for it's best I still take you to them" she said gesturing him to follow her.

"hey" he said gaining my attention as I looked at him smiling at me "do you want to come?" he asked motioning for me to follow.

Smiling I nodded "yes, I would be honoured to join you" after that I followed them all the while Master Luminara talked on her comlink, informing the others of who she found and where to meet, we travelled to one of the training rooms on the top floor of the temple where most of the council waited by the doors.

"ah found him you did master Luminara" Grand master Yoda spoke to her before turning to Tarion "good to see you again my friend".

Tarion bowed to him "and to you too master Yoda, am I here to tested?" he asked the old master who nodded as the rest of the members stared impassively at him but I knew that they judging him based on his actions and sensing his power in force.

"tested you are by Master Windu" he said gesturing to second strongest council member of the jedi Order who stood tall with an air of power and authority.

"In there I will be your opponent as we test you to see what you have learned and if you can be jedi" he said to Tarion before he entered the room with the others masters and Tarion before I followed, I took my place with the other masters on the side lines while Tarion and Master Windu stood in the middle and bowed to each other before it began.

 **-Tarion Pov fight-**

As I straighten up my two lightsabres sprang into my hands and ignited in blades of pure white light, the unique colour shocked the Jedi around me but what shocked them even more was the opening stance I went into.

I held my right handed weapon high with my broad side out with my body twisted to the right while my offhanded weapon extend down and across my body, the opening stance of Form 7's Juyo, I let him know what style of combat I'm going for so that they know how learned I am in the lightsabre combat.

The man before me was shock at my stance but quickly masked it before setting into a stance I'm familiar with as he ignited his purple blade, blade cocked high in the shoulder with both hands angled upwards and away, the opening Stance of Form 5 Shien also known as the perseverance form.

I looked at him and studied his form and stance 'so he's going for the perseverance form, a lightsabre form born from the defensive form of Soresu that turns one's defence into an attack, he'll be using parries, deflects and blocks to retaliate against me with brute strength forcing me on the defensive which is Form's 7's ultimate weakness as it is a purely offensive form with no defensive quality's, I'll need to change how I fight with my lightsabre's and use acrobatics and speed to put some distance between us when he goes on the offensive'.

With that plan in mind I went into the attack stance as he did the same, my emotions were erupting inside of me like a volcano while on the outside I kept a calm expression before Yoda called start.

Using the force I dashed at him with incredible speed closing the distance I dashed around him at the last second avoid his overhead slash, I retaliated by sweep kicking the back of his legs tripping him backwards onto the floor, I jumped and prepared to stab both blades into spot he laid on except he rolled out of the way and thrusted his unarmed hand at me sending a large unseen force that slammed into me sending me flying into the air.

Gathering the force around me I corrected myself in mid-air, then gathered the force underneath me to cushion my fall as I landed back onto the floor on my feet, deactivating my lightsabres I placed my hands together and gathered the force between them creating a blue translucent sphere that hummed with power, I thrusted my hands towards him sending a large gust that tore through the room blowing everything out of the way as it headed towards him (Force push).

He quickly created a similar sphere and launched at my one cancelling it out as it exploded creating a shockwave that blew everything in the room around it away including windu who was close to the blast sending him skidding across the floor.

Taking advantage I dashed towards once again and lashed both my sabres at him when he got up but he blocked them with his, he stumbled from my powerful strike and uneven footing but recovered quickly to block my left handed side slash then spin clockwise to attack my exposed side as my right arm was halfway swung at him, I back flipped just in time to avoid his retaliation.

Land once again my feet I used the moment to dash using the strength in my feet enhanced by the force to dash at him, my lightsabres in a cross position as I collided against sending him to the ground and rolled over him using my lightsabres against his as leverage.

Rolling to my feet I turned around to watch him quickly get up and face me, deciding to change things I slammed both my lightsabre hilts together and twisted them in opposite directions locking them together forming them in to the doublebladed sabre and spinning in front of me.

Slowly walking to him all the while spinning the blade and putting him on the defensive before our blades locked together.

 **-Barriss pov-**

The battle between Master Windu and Tarion was amazing, Tarion put his two lightsabre's together and formed a single doublebladed sabre, a modification that was both unique and unheard of, while it was common for jedi to modify their standard sabres into double bladed one's or other authorised lightsabre weapons, it was incredible.

He had Master windu on the defensive, a jedi who was renowned to be the greatest lightsabre dualist next to Grand master Yoda.

"interesting" Master Mundi said gaining my attention as I turned to see him scratching his bearded chin and looking at the fight before him with interest "he uses the Juyo style effectively in a unorthodox style of hit and run tactics that barely gives master Windu any time to retaliate".

"yes and his lightsabre's are modified to become a single double bladed lightsabre giving him quick advantages in combat when he switches weapons" Master Kenobi stated studying his form as he pushes Master Windu back a few paces.

"The fact that he could utilize Juyo a lightsabre form banned since the last war with the sith hundreds of years ago by the last Jedi Weapons master" my Master said watching the fight with a thoughtful and a hint of fear, but why would she fear him, he's fighting

"Strong he is in combat as he is strong with the force" Grand Master Yoda said "but feel I do the restraint both of them are holding" wait what!? They were both holding back, I know that Master Windu was the 2nd most powerful jedi in the order and that of course he would hold back but for Tarion to hold back in a fight where it look like he was going all out and wining but to actually find out that he too was holding back just made me wonder how powerful he truly is.

I look back to the fight watching in a new light of awe and curiosity at how power is Tarion.

 **-Tarion pov-**

I twirled my blade in front of me with one hand keeping Windu at bay as he tries to find an opportunity to exploit but I gave him none after the first few time's where I sense strong weak area's on my person that he nearly used but I closely defended against what could have been defeat at his hands, I knew that he was holding back but at all those times I sense something off about him like he could just see weaknesses in me and not just the ones I just guarded but also one's I didn't know about.

This was incredibly troubling that I was forced to evade any offensive movements by him.

Back onto the fight the bottom of blade connected against his as he struck it halting the spin but I reverse the spin striking his blade from the top then gathered the force around the bottom blade and reverse the spin clockwise that when he blocked it the force gathered around blade exploded sending him flying across the room and slamming against the wall.

As he got up to face me again I did the unexpected.

 **-fight end-**

I turned my light sabres off indicating that I no longer wish to fight, "tell me why did you stop?" he asked turning his off and walking towards me along with the other masters and Bariss.

"What would defeating you accomplish?" I asked but they all knew the answer "I came here to be jedi, fighting you just proved I'm learned in the ways of the lightsabre but in willing to stop in a fight shows that I know the ways of the jedi and fighting doesn't prove that because in truth jedi goal is to protect and to seek out peace though out the galaxy, not to fight through the universe whenever they encounter trouble" many of the masters nodded at this as this was the true philosophy of the jedi.

"I see" he said studying me "but it is not my place to say if you can join us".

"true he is" Master Yoda said stepping forward with his cane "judged you we have, found you to be a Jedi".

I was speechless, I had my doubts that they would let me in after that raw display of my skills against a master and would see me as a threat rather then an asset, getting back to reality I bowed my head to them "thank you for this honour Master Yoda".

The old master chuckled "and found you a master as well" he said pointing to my opponent Master Windu "learn from him you will… alike you two are" yoda long with the rest of the council save for Windu and Barriss left leaving only the three of us.

Turning towards him I bowed my head at him "master".

"you form is incomplete" okay that got off guard as he pocketed his lightsabre.

"excuse me?" I started "incomplete, I didn't realise that it was incomplete when I trained through it".

"that's because it's been ban for a thousand years, and I am the only one to practice and perfect it into a style for the jedi not the one you've studied" he informed me "so you'll be training in the true Jedi Style of Juyo, your training starts tomorrow" and with that he left leaving me and Barris alone in the room.

"well that was somethi-"

"Where did you learn to fight like that!?" she quickly asked cutting me off before she bombard me with questions "how powerful are you really?, how did you do that with the lightsabre".

Registering the words thrown at me I answered them all individually "from a holocron, I honestly don't know and I channelled the force into the lightsabre creating what could be described as an unstable barrier around it that exploded with force energy when it impacted against Master Windu's lightsabre" I answered detaching my lightsabres "now any more questions?" but I could see her eyeing my two lightsabres and hesitatingly reaching for them.

"Can I see them?".

"Sorry but you can't touch them because my two lightsabres are bobby trapped to shock anyone other than me who handles them" she was disappointed that she could hold them but I had another idea.

"tell you what, how about I show you their attachments starting with the lock attachment" her eye's lit up as I ignited both blades slammed their hilts together and locking them in place once again forming the double bladed sabre, I went through the motions taking in her amazement and awe of the white blades spinning.

"Wow" she breathed out

"next up the staff attachment" I deactivated them and detached them, pocketing one lightsabre and reaching behind me for attachment that I held in front of me, pressing a button the small cylinder and felt the recoil of both ends springing apart into a long metal staff "this attachment can act as a weapon all by itself".

I attached my lightsabre to one end and activated it, holding it in front of me in a pike fashion "with the lightsabre I can make it into a sabre pike" did a couple of thrust and twirls with the pike before attaching the sabre to the other end making a long sabre staff "and by attaching another lightsabre to the other end I make it into a sabre staff" like before with the double-bladed lightsabre only with a longer hilt I went through the motions lengthen and drawing back the staff back.

"Amazing" she said watching me move through the natural motion before I stopped and held it to her.

"wanna try?" I asked still holding out to her but she was hesitant to reach for it.

"But didn't you say that you trapped your lightsabres?"

"only the handles not the attachments" she took it off my hands surprised by the weight that she was force to balance it with both hands "there's two buttons on the staff that lengthen and recede the staff" I said pointing to said switches that she used to help her better control it by receding the staff into a perfect length that she used to hold the staff but had trouble with performing the motions I did.

"Staff wielding is a whole lot more different then a single blade's" I said using the force to deactivate them as I got behind her and positioned my hands on top of hers, I gently help her through it "it more difficult than a standard blade because it requires more control but makes up for it in greater defence and attack speed, including an undeniable physiological advantage in combat with the appearance of two spinning blades advancing on any opponent".

"you mean like when you lock your two sabres together and started to Battle Master Windu" she said remember when I had the my new master on the defensive.

"yes like that as the fear of being overwhelm affects anyone on the receiving end except those who are trained In using the weapon" I let go and moved away from her as she got the hang of it.

But she accident touched the bottom of the top sabre receiving a painful shock that caused her drop my staff on the floor "you alright?" I asked as she held her stinging hand.

"Yeah, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised when you said it was trapped".

"here give me your hand" I asked holding out my hand to her, she did as I said wincing a bit as I gentle cupped it before I place my other hand on top of hers and channelled the force into her hand, healing the pain.

 **-Barriss pov-**

I Placed my throbbing hand on his, cringing in pain as he touched the sore spot before placing his over hand gently over mine, suddenly a cooling feeling flowed into my hand and I watched a dim blue glow surround my injured hand, the pain soon faded before disappearing altogether along with the glow before he took his hands away from mine, the cooling sensation still lingered "there better?" he asked.

"how did you do that?" I asked amazed at such ability.

"it's a healing technique created by the Jedi to heal the injured, it requires channeling the force to mend cuts and other injury's that aren't sometimes too severe or fatal" he informed, what didn't this guy know? I asked myself as he seem to be more knowledge about the force then any master except Grand master Yoda.

"what don't you know?" I blurted but before I could take it back he answered.

"well I don't know the galaxy or this planet at all, so I definitely need help with learning about laws and the way the republic works".

"well maybe I can help you in that department" I said getting him excited at the prospect of learning which in turn made me smile at his enthusiasm "but in exchange could you teach me more about the force".

"Deal!" he said holding his hand out to me which I grasped and shook sealing the deal.

 **Finished, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review on what you think, if there's any changed that are needed or anything you don't like please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Return of the Old Ways Chapter 3**

 **Temple life, justice, and prelude to war**

Life at the temple was far more pleasant then home, my first days at temple were quite eventful as word reach reached around the temple about my fight with Windu making me somewhat popular with my generation and the younglings who I found following me and asking a number of questions.

It all started when I was in the library one day.

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _I was in the library reading whatever I can get my hands on after a training session with my master when I sense several eye's watching me._

 _Turning around I spotted little children in Jedi Robes who I knew to be younglings, they hid from me in whatever cover they could find namely the bookshelves and tables._

 _Smiling I knelt down "it's alright you can come out" I said to them watching as they slowly came out of their hiding spots and approached me with as much confidence as they can muster and grouped up in front of me, each of them ranging from different heights and species, a few were humanoids with tendrils for hair, a lion like alien, a small colour humaniod bug like one, and a small human boy._

" _hello there, who are you?" I asked before a human boy walked forward with confidence._

" _I'm Petro" he introduced himself before gesturing to each of his team mates as he listed them off "that's Gungi" the young Wookie stood tall amongst his friends "Zatt" the young male humanoid with multiple tendrils coming out of his head (Nautolans) "Ganodi" a female Rodian who was shorter then her friends "Byph" the small male Ithorian who hid behind Gungi and gave me a little wave that I returned in kind "and finally Matooni" the female Tholothian standing behind him._

" _are you the Jedi who beat Master Windu?" Matooni asked stepping forward with all of her friends, their wide eye's staring at him with anticipation._

" _um… I put him on the defensive giving him no chance to retaliate" I answered honestly which seemed to have quite the positive affect on him as they grouped up and chatted excitedly_

" _it's him! I told you it was him!/ yes we know now Matooni!/ amazing he push thee Master Windu back/ he's also the first ever padawan to Master Windu/ do you think he'll teach us a few of his moves?"._

 _I went rigged as they all turned to me and bombard him with questions "How old are you?/ how did you do that thing with your lightsabre that we heard about/ can we see your lightsabre/ what are you?/ can you teach a few moves?"._

" _um…" I started just registering the words thrown at me "18, channel an unstable barrier around my lightsabre that exploded on impacted, sure, Human I think, sure" I answered taking out my sabre and igniting it into a white blade that stared in amazement._

" _excuse me!?" the head Librarian now known as Jocasta Nu walked towards us with a disapproving look that just made you feel ashamed of what you did "Padawan Thornton we do ignite lightsabres in the archives"._

" _sorry Master Jocasta" I apologised deactivating it and looking down on the floor along with the others._

 _She gave us all a stern look "don't do it again" before leaving us alone allowing us to release our held breathes._

" _by the force that was terrifying, I never knew that the old librarian could wield guilt and shame like that" I whispered gaining nods and agreements from the younglings._

" _I see you've met your admires "a new voice joined in, causing us to turn around to see Barriss standing behind us._

" _good moring Barriss" I greeted her with a smile which she returned in kind "so how's your day been?"._

" _good, I been training with my Master, she's been teaching me new techniques as of late"_

" _that's good, the same with my master and I've got to say this completed style of his, fix's the Forms lack of defence"._

" _you do remember your Promise to teach me those force techniques?" she asked with a smile on her face as she walked to up me._

" _of course, but lets do in the training rooms, we might cause a havoic" I said but my admires as she called them gripped onto my robes and gave me a pleading look as they all asked the same question._

" _can we come?!"_

" _um" I started, looking between them and Barriss who smirked at my situation._

" _please?~"_

" _I don't see why not?" she shrugged, watching my predicament in amusement._

" _well if Barriss is okay with it, Sure" I agreed causing them to let go as they huddled up and exclaimed they're joy._

" _awesome!"_

" _we get to see one of his moves!"_

" _Maybe afterwards he can teach us one of them!?"_

" _Yeah! Maybe the one he used on Master Windu?!"_

 _They all turned to me once more and pushed me towards the exit, intent on me showing them a few moves all the while Barris followed behind, laughing at the scene._

 _ **-Timeskip Training rooms-**_

 _We arrived at the training rooms, Barriss and I stood faced to face while the younglings stood at the side, watching with anticipation on what they're about to see._

 _I took out a single lightsabre from my belt and held it in my right hand with the white blade springing out of the hilt, Barriss followed suit igniting her green blade, I held it front of me in a straight position towards her so she and the other could see what I was about to do._

" _okay the technique I'm about to teach you is the one I used on master windu at the end of the fight" I said hearing the excited whispers from the audience as they focused on what I am about to do._

" _the trick here is to channel the force around the blade and making an unstable barrier" I instructed, channelling the force through the hilt around the white blade, creating a dark blue translucent cover over the blade, the students and barriss looked at it in awe, Barriss then attempted to replicate the move I did, she held it front of her but seemed to struggled with channelling it by the look on her face._

" _don't force it, but guide it around the blade not in it" I advised watching as she relaxed a bit before creating a weaker version to mine as it was more diluted and thinner "ok now" I held it front of me in a defensive position, stopping the flow of the force around the blade "strike me"._

 _She seemed taken back by this sudden command "what?"_

 _I gave her a reassuring smile "don't worry I'll be fine, just strike my blade with yours" she seemed hesitant at first but relaxed in a basic style with her sword held angled up in front of her, she then slashed from the left her blade connecting with mine before the unthinkable happened._

 _Instead of me flying it was Barriss who flew across the room from her own technique that exploded right in her face, we rushed to see if she was alright after skidding across the mat to a stop on her back, we all stood over her as she grunted in pain from that experience "you alright?" I asked, concerned if she was majorly hurt._

" _just a bit of discomfort around the wrists and my back" she groan as I gently help her sit up before channelling the force around her wrists, she shivered at the touch of my force healing the pain before I moved around her back, tracing down her spine._

" _anywhere in particular?" I asked, using the force to slowly heal down the back while the Younglings watched in awe as a blue translucent light washed over her form._

" _upper shoulders" she mutter before I targeted those area, healing them for sometime before stopping._

" _there better?"_

" _much" I help her up to her feet before she pattered her dress down "I don't know what I did wrong? I did as you instructed" she complained before an idea crossed my mind as to where she went wrong._

" _did you projected the barrier inward or outward?" I asked as I guessed what the problem was._

" _um, inward, I created the barrier around the sabre as you said, but felt that by I needed to support the unstable barrier so I kept it inward" she answered._

" _ahh" I sounded, understanding why it rebounded back at her "and that was the problem Barriss" she looked up at me, wanting to know why it did that "you see barriss when you tried to hold it by focusing the barrier inward, the moment you blade touched mine the barrier exploded against you and not me as a result of being held in" I explained as she looks to her lightsabre which was at the far side of the room._

 _Using the force, the lightsabre flew into my hand before I handed it back to her, "while in my fight with Master windu I let the unstable barrier go on it's own, channeling it until I pushed it outwards when I struck, which sent Windu flying instead of me"._

 _Barriss looked down, feeling down on not only failing that technique but having it explode in her face, seeing this I quickly tried to reassure her "don't feel bad Barris" she looked up at me with a cute little pout on her face "not everyone successfully gets any technique the first time, with practices you'll get use to it" she nodded at me, a little smile crossing her lips._

 _Wanting to help her mood out a bit, an idea suddenly came to me "hey! How about I show you an advanced technique to this one" I said getting them excited at learning the advanced form, walking a safe distanced from them, I faced the far end of the room with them watching from the side, channelling the force once more around the lightsabre, covering it in the barrier before slashing in the direction of the wall, releasing the flow of energy in a crescent wave that blasted through the room before colliding against the wall in an explosion of Pure force power that blasted everything everywhere._

 _As I deactivated my lightsabre the Younglings all rushed to me with Barriss not far behind before they all stood before me._

" _how did you do that?!"_

" _That was awesome!"_

" _please teach us!?"_

" _can we see that Again!?"_

 _I stood there registering their words before answering "I did the exact same thing with Channeling the force around the blade only this time when I slashed my lightsabre I released flow of energy which resulted in that speeding slash of pure energy that collided against the wall._

" _Wicked!"_

" _I told you he would show us!"._

" _Yeah and we got see such awesome tricks that we could never learn from the masters"._

" _except master Yoda"._

 _ **-flashback end-**_

After that, almost every time I taught Barriss something, a group of younglings or padawans would follow, intent on learning a thing or two.

Training in Master windus style of Juyo was in my opinion definitely a true style for the jedi as it filled in the styles weakness by adding some defence into it as well as replacing the use of emotion with will and a the thrill of battle, it also added in this great trick by creating a loop of emotion and force energy and sending it all back onto the opponent.

In other words when facing a darkside user, I become a loop that return all of his hate and emotions that he pushes onto me back onto him and dominating him without resulting to the use of the darkside.

Another thing that happened was that I got a few droids for my ship as well as putting the fear into some Exchange thugs, it all happened when I introduced the earth sport known as Baseball and made a new friend.

 _ **-flashback outside the temple-**_

 _It was a sunny day in Coruscant, and I along with a number of Padawans and Younglings, stood outside of the temple, and divided into two teams, team supernova that we called ourselves which featured me and Anakin skywalker along with a few Padawans and younglings, against Team Hyperlanes which was Barriss along with her own set of padawans and younglings._

 _The bases are load, Skywalker in 3rd and I took my position with my improvised wooden bat which was wooden sword with Barriss pitching with an old decommissioned training probe, all I need2d was a homerun and the team Supernova would win._

 _I held my bat in a from 5 stance, waiting for Barriss to move "it's the final outing, bases are loaded as Tarion Thornton takes his batting position" I spoke in 3rd person "he faces off against team Hyperlanes captian, the beautiful and Mysterious Barriss Offee" her green skinned cheeks blushed in a dark colour because of my complement._

 _"she is easily distracted by the Handsome and charming batter for team Supernova"_

 _"stop it" she muttered, narrowing her eye's at me in order to hide her growing blush and the smile threatening to break across her lips "and you're not charming"._

 _"she tries to focus but can't as she is mesmerised by his charming smile" I grinned wickedly at her as she was getting distracted by my 3rd person narration._

 _"knock it off!" she called out with heavy blush on her face, my team chuckle at this display._

 _"she goes for the pitch" Barriss throws the ball with a bit of force behind it, it speeds towards me "the batter swings" my wooden bat makes contact with a bit of force around it, sending the metal ball skyward "and he hits!" I ran along with the rest of the team while Barriss's tries to get the airborne projectile with force added jumps and sprints but it sails over the temple._

 _"it's a home run!" I called out passing second base "the supernova's won! The supernova's-*CRASH!*" the sound of glass breaking reached our ears when I hit third._

 _Looking up we saw one of the windows on the grand council champers tower broken "won" I whispered in dread of what I did, then a shadow of a figure appeared through the broken glass._

 _"who's that?" Anakin asked, using his hands as cover from the blinding suns glare as he looks up._

 _"I think that's one of the masters?" another said joining in._

 _"Probably mine, I can feel that heated glare a mile away" I added before-._

 _"Padawans Offee, Skywalker and Thornton!" the figure shouted in an all but familiar voice "I see you see down there! Your going to Pay for this window!" Windu shouted down to us._

 _"Called it" I muttered before another figure stood beside my master._

 _"Anakin!?" another voiced joined._

 _"oh great, now my master" Anakin sighed at the prospect of hearing another lecture._

 _"Barriss!?" another joined in._

 _"M-Master Luminara" Barriss whispered in fear and shame of what she just did._

 _"WHEN I GET DOWN THERE YOU LOT A GOING TO PAY FOR THIS WINDOW!" my master roared down at us, sending fear rocketing up our spines at the prospect of what he was about to do._

 _So thinking fast I cried out the only sane action there was "SCATTER!" we all ran in different directions from site, screaming to the top of our lungs with Barriss and Anakin running along side me._

 _ **-** **coruscant streets, one run later-**_

 _After running as far away from the temple we need to be until things cool down, we then found ourselves in the streets of coruscant, panting and breathless from all of the running we did._

 _"oh man, that was fun" Anakin breathlessly chuckled while leaning against the dark metal wall._

 _"which part? The game or running from my Masters furry?" I asked sitting against the nearby pipe._

 _"Both" Barriss breathed out as she panted from that long run "how are you not breathless like us after that?" she asked looking at me when I didn't show the signs of exhaustion like them._

 _Shrugging I replied "I use to run from my pursuers a lot, this was but a workout compared to how long I had to run" getting up "alright now that we've run all the way from the temple to the streets of coruscant I say we use this opportunity to explore and familiarise ourselves with this planet" I suggested which made the two of them look at each other before murmuring about it._

 _"come on, it's a once in a life time opportunity" I tried to persuade them "I mean, when are you ever going to go exploring around coruscant with a master just for a day? Think about it, we get to go to any of the shops here and see if they have anything of interest, restaunts, bars, various clothing stores or even a robot store" I finished, watching the wheels turn in their in their heads by the looks on their faces._

 _"Robots?" Anakin whisper, dreaming of the various robots he gets to see besides the junk shop on tatoowin_

 _"restraunts and clothes" Barriss mutter, looking down on her self and seeing the same article of clothing she usual wears and the memory of the temple food that they eat for the rest of their lives._

 _"I'm In" they both said._

 _"alright then" I said slapping my knee before pushing my self off the ground and standing once more I looked between the two of them "we can't go around with our faces present or we'll be busted sooner by coruscant law or the masters looking for us, so pull your hoods up and keep your lightsabres hidden and close or else you'll find them picked from you by the low lifes here" I instructed pulling my hood over my head hiding my blonde hair with the shadows casted upon my face hiding it slightly._

 _They too pulled the hoods of their cloaks up and followed me as we explored the maze like streets of coruscant, passing and browsing through many stores we came upon, from the clothing store that sold exotic dressing and articles that Barriss dragged us through, to the speeders that had Anakin drooling from the number of new speeders and their designs before we made it to a droid emporium run by a Twi'lek._

 _I browsed through the number of protocol droids and security droids, taking in their designs and paint job before approaching the owner "hi there, I'm looking for a few Protocol droids that are capable of performing Maintanince, cleaning, repairs, piloting, slicing, etc"._

 _She beamed with anticipation and pride before speaking in Huttise "yes! Yes! I have a great many droids that will serve you well" she then gestured for me to follow "this way please" following her, we came upon a row of astromech droids with cylinda like bodies and dome heads with two bipedal legs at it's side with a third small one at the bottom of it (think the R2 series), each of them came in different secondary colours but all still spotted the main white colour on their bodies._

 _"Latest of the astromech Droids, the R series which is the latest line of astromech droids, they are equipped with a torch, Taser, slicing and hacking tools, two thrusters at the side of the legs and a third at the bottom, a claw to grabbing and move any wiring or devices, storage unit in case you need to protect or hide anything, built in vacuum for cleaning, finally up to date knowledge of ships, coding and hardware" she said._

 _I hummed in thought before turning back to her "how much is each?" I asked before an excited look spread across her face, but before she say anything the door to the shop open and all positive emotion was wipe from her face as she looked right behind me._

 _Turning around I saw what could be described as shady and ragged individuals who gave out a negative feel of arrogance, hostility and power. It didn't take a genius or a master to figure out who these guys were and what their reason for being here was._

 _The shop owner moved behind the front desk with the three shady men leering at her and moved towards her, I took my place behind them, watching to see where this goes._

 _"Angela" the leader, a male Devaronian said with two large Trandoshans bodyguards behind him "we're here to collect the debt you owe us, and I would just hate it if this lovely shop of yours suddenly had an accident" one of the Trandoshans purposely knocked over a shelve full of equipment._

 _The shopkeeper quivered in her place "P-please, don't, I'll have your money by tomorrow" she pleaded but the thug didn't listen which angered me, I discreetly took out my lightsabre much to the silent protest of Bariss and Anakin who made crossing motions with their hands._

 _"how about you beat it!" I Ordered causing the three to turn and look at me._

 _The leader dismissed me "Beat it kid, this doesn't concern you" just as he turned around I activated my lightsabre causing a sharp *Hiss* sound that once again drew their attention, the Leader went wide eye at the site of my weapon._

 _"A-a Jedi" he stuttered in fear while his body guards drew their weapons and faced me, confidence once again found it's way back into him "This is none of your business jedi, so why don't you leave"._

 _"I'm making it my Business" I stated before two more sharp hisses resonated within the shop and once again fear spread across his face._

 _"Three Jedi" he whispered in fear, backing in the desk as my friends came up beside me with their sabres, "I'm not getting paid to face three Jedi" he grumbled moving slowly towards the doors with the two transdoshans until they left, leaving me, bariss and Anakin with the hopefill and relieved shop owner._

 _"Thank you" she sighed in relief, collapsing on the desk as we deactivated our weapons._

 _"are you alright?" Anakin asked stepping forward and helping with cleaning up the mess those thugs created._

 _"yes, but they'll be back" she sighed joining to help clean up the mess while I used the force to put the knocked over shelves back into place._

 _"Why are they allowed to get with this? Shouldn't republic security be stopping these sorts of things?" Bariss Inquired on the lack or refusal of getting the Law enforcement involved._

 _Angela scoffed "Republic security doesn't waste their time dealing with small crimes here, and the exchange pays the officers off"._

 _"so even if we were to tell the master or authorities, this problem won't go away"_

 _"hey, Angela right" the shop owner nodded at my question "where these guys hang out or live?"_

 _"Tarion!, No! we're already in trouble as it is with the Masters, we don't want to add further charges to our punishment" Bariss protested as she quickly realised what I was up to._

 _"oh come on Barriss" I started "we're Jedi, defending the innocent is one of our main duties" "but since we're all about democracy how about we put it to a vote, all in favour of putting the exchange in Jail raise your hand" "All opposed?" "motion carried, we put an end to the exchange"_

 _"now" Where do we find them?"_

 _- **coruscant industial-**_

 _we arrived at the location she was the more happy to gave us and translated in her less then profanic use of language *get those poodoo's for all the misery they've caused everyone*, and now here they were standing in front of an supposedly abandoned factory "So, how you do all want to do this?" I asked the question on our minds._

 _"We burst in and take them all out" Anakin offered his idea which horrified Bariss._

 _"That's suicide, we'll be killed at the very first second, I suggest a steathly approach to this" she offered which sounded far more better then his plan._

 _"I have to Agree with Bariss on this one, we have the element of Surprise here, let's use it to enter the factory undetected and take out the leaders" I said causing him to deflate, looking around I spotted a series of silos connected by pipes that ran into the building, and there at the top was an open sky light window, "Follow me" I said running at the large silo's and using the force to jump on top of them, I jumped from one silo to the other until I ran across the pipeline to the building and climbed onto the roof before turning around to see the two of them following my example until we all stood together on the roof._

 _we slipped through the open window and landed on to the vents, looking down below we saw a number of armed and armoured individuals moving boxes full of weapons, equipment and what looked like little black sticks, moving forward slowly across the vents we entered a room where we saw the same Devaronian from the shop talking or to be more precise grovelling to a human that we deduced was his boss._

 _"I'm sorry boss, the Jedi was there and I was unable to collect the money that shutta owes"_

 _"those Jedi have always been a nuesence, but I still expected you to get that money" the boss, a Caucasian middle aged man with brown slick back hair, one green eye, and a long vertical scar over his blind right eye._

 _"Please sir" he pleaded as the guards by the door block his exit "I can still be useful, I can get that money for you, please just give me another chance, I can still be usefu- *Phew*" he was cut off by the boss shooting him through the head with his blaster, he fell back on the ground lifeless with a burned hole through the head, Bariss looked away from the merciless and brutal murder she just witnessed._

 _"you will be an example to those who fail Vinnie the Butcher" the boss identified himself in third person before motioning for his corpse to be taken away "Hang that filth in hall as a reminder to those who fail me" the two guards unfazed by this, dragged the corpse away leaving their boss alone in the room._

 _Bariss looked at me with pleading eye's "Tarion, this is too much for us to handle, we need to inform the masters or the authority's" she pleaded for us to leave, but I was set on bringing him to justice._

 _"we can't let this type of scum get away" I whispered keeping my eye's trained on him while I dig deep into my robes and pull out a communicator and dialled in number until a man in a uniformed answered._

 _"You've reached the office for republic police department, state your name and purpose"_

 _"This is... Master Windu of the Jedi order" I said, pausing at the prospect of using my name before I identified my self as my master which made my partners in crime look at me questionably "I am here investigating rumours of criminal syndicate and request armed back up to these locations, supsects are armed and extremely dangerous, wanted for murder, drug trafficking, extortion and assault, do you copy?" I explain, speaking with authority and composer that my master would be proud of if he showed it._

 _The man blinked in surprise before regaining his composer "I copy Master Jedi, be advised armed response will be at your coordinates, E.T.A 10 minutes"_

 _"Affemitive, send all the men you can get, there's a warehouse full of this criminals" I added the extra bit so that there's the small chance an army could burst in here, before switching my communicator off._

 _"Master Windu?" Anakin asked as to why I used my master identity._

 _"Would you prefer I used my real name and Title?" I said reminding him of our own situation and rank before turning the conversation back onto the man below us, "now we got 10 minutes to clean up most of the filth here, so lets give the law enforcement some hand before they get here" I whispered before dropping down silently behind him with my lightsabre at the ready._

 _"Vinnie the Butcher, in the name of the republic, I am placing you under arrest!" I declared earning his attention, as he turned around to look at me._

 _"so your the Jedi responsible for the delay in my debt collecting" he scoffed at my appearance "no matter, one Jedi won't be problem"._

 _"Who said it was one Jedi?" and on que Anakin and Bariss dropped from the ceiling surprising the gang leader._

 _"Three Jedi!?"_

 _"Surrender, you are both out numbered and out matched!" Barris_

 _Vinnie face scrunched up in an ugly snarl as he discreetly pressed a button under his desked "No, Jedi your the one who's outnumbered" the doors behind us slammed opened and poured in 10 armed guards "KILL THESE JEDI!" he ordered as a transparent barrier formed over him, seperateing him from the room._

 _"here's is where the fun begins" and with that we activated our light sabres and the room was filled with blaster fire._

 _ **-Fight scene-**_

 _the armed men fired upon us with their blasters, I swung my blade with both hands in a frenzied motion leaving an afterimage of it's self as I deflected red bolts of blaster fire back at the guards, from the corner of my eye I saw my fellow Padawans doing the same with their green blades, deciding to give us an advantage my hand left the lightsabre living it in my right hand, the second lightsabre flew into my hand and ignited._

 _I switched to using my left hand to deflect as I held my right lightsabre up, channeling the force around the blade and swinging down and releasing the energy into a crescent wave of the force that travelled to the line of gun men and exploded against the wall, scattering them all around the shaking room, quickly settling the lightsabre in a reverse hold I speeded ahead to where a majority of the recovering men were._

 _one of them had recovered enough to aim his rifle and shoot but I flanked right just in time for it to avoid my head, sliping behind him and to the middle of the group I swiped my leg around in a spin knocking them off their feet and on to the ground again, but then from the corner of my eye I saw one of the thugs sneaking behind Barriss with a blaster aimed at her head, reacting quickly I threw my sabre across the room where it impaled through the back of the thug who let a cry of pain catching her attention before she saw my sabre dislodge from his falling corpse and race back to me, I saw her nod to me in thanks before we both focused on our opponents._

 _My senses screamed at to ducked just in time to avoid a swing to my head, spinning I cleaved through one of the Trandoshans from before rotating with the blades cutting all of the enemies around me with some being cut in half while others fell to the ground nursing their cut/ burns on their limbs and torso's._

 _looking over to the others I saw that they were just finishing up with the exception of a few, I thrusted my hand out sending a wave of the force that travelled across the room and into a few of the thugs surrounding Anakin, sending them flying into the wall._

 _turning around I saw a few trying to escape the way they came in but a quick pull through the forced dragged them back in then a downward force slam had them on the ground._

 _looking around again I saw my friends had just finished up, and just in time to as an explosion rocketed the factory before a shout "REPUBLIC POLICE! FREEZE!"_

 _ **-fight scene end-**_

 _the sound of gun fire could be heard from further within the factory, however it stopped shortly after what could be heard as a one sided gun fight with the cries of police ordering the exchange thugs to put their hands on the back of their heads, soon a squad of arm police bursted in to the room with their guns aim but seeing us and the downed forms of the majority of the warehouse they figured what happened and hostered they're weapons, the leader approached me as I deactivated my lightsaber._

 _"we're responding to a call made by Master Windu about a crime syndicate" he stated as his men cuffed the downed members._

 _"Yes, I made that call" I stated stepping forward having his eye's on me "as you can see we've taken care most of the members while they're boss Vinnie the Butcher is confined within his own Ray shield" I gestured to confidante man sitting smug within the shield._

 _"That's right pig's, as long as i'm in here you can't get me" he said with arrogance as he leaned back on his chair, staring at us with a triumphant smug smirk on his face "i'll stay in here, however long it takes for you all to leave because i'm sure that you have better things to do then wait until I lower the shield"._

 _"he's right master Jedi, we can't stay here and wait him out, we are needed to responded to other threats" the Officer begrudgingly said glaring at Vennie from his position while saw a complete flaw in his so called impenetrable shield._

 _"you may want to get those cuffs ready officer because i'm about to exploit the flaw in his defense" I said before walking forwarding to Vinnie and stopping a few feet from the rotating translucent shield, taking in what would be the last look he'd ever make._

 _"Ha! don't kid yourself, this is the best ray shield money can buy, not even your lightsabers can penetrate it!" he gloated unaware of what I was about to do._

 _"True, that shield protects you from any threats inside the room" I admitted before a smirk spread across my face as I took out my lightsabre "But it doesn't protect you underneath" I stated, activating the blade again then plungling it into the ground where I spined around, cutting around me until fell into the small man sized hole I created, landing on the floor below the one everyone was on._

 _from above I heard the frantic cries of Vinnie who caught on to what I was doing "nononononono!" listening where the sounds where coming from and the memory was he was, I stood just below where the frantic exchange boss was, taking out my second sabre I threw them onto the ceil above me and used the force to move them in circular fashion, cutting a large hole that Vinnie fell through screaming and landed just at my feet._

 _once my sabres returned to me, I held the blazing blade at his throat "Again Vinnie the Butcher, you are under arrest" I said smiling down on his scowling face "Now on your feet" I instructed, watching closely for any sudden movements as I escorted him back up stairs to the others where the Officer held a pair of cuffs and clipped them off on the man._

 _"Vinnie the Butcher, you are under arrest for extortion, murder, assault, drug trafficking, and possession of illegal tech" he said taking him off my hands and reading him his rights, once he was done he turned to me "Thank you master Jedi, you don't know how long we've been searching for this scumbag" another police officer came in and took Vinnie out of the room._

 _"we're just doing our dutie officer" I slightly bowed along with the others as our hoods concealed our identities._

 _"Still again thank you, but if you don't mind may I know the names of the Jedi who assisted in the arrest, it would make the paper work a whole lot more easier" that caught us off guard as I Introduced my self as my Master but Barriss and Anakin never gave theirs._

 _we all sweated at the fear of being exposed as padawans and lying about our identities until-._

 _"Master Kenobi" Anakin said presenting himself as his master with confidence._

 _"And Luminara" Barriss also introduced her self as her own Master._

 _"Thank you again Masters Windu, Kenobi and Luminara" after that he left, leaving us three alone._

 _"Masters Kenobi and Luminara?"_

 _"You did it first"_

 _"Right, so lets bring the good news back to Angela"_

 _-Angela's Hardware Emporium-_

 _we arrived back at Angela's shops, the bell on the door alerted her to arrival of people and when she saw us, her face was filled with Happiness, hope and excitement that she left the comfort of her desk to address us "how did it go? did you manage to beat that Poodoo?"._

 _"We came, we saw, we kicked ass, you don't need to fear the Likes of Vinnie and the exchange around her again"_

 _"That's WONDERFUL!" she yelled out, jumping with Joy before composing her self and speaking to us in a professional manner "On behalf of the people of this district we thank you for putting an end to the years of torment we suffered under their reign"._

 _"just doing our duty"_

 _"in fact how about as a gift I give you all special discounts at this store?"_

 _"there really no need for that" I said dismissing the generous gift "we'll pay the full price, now how much were those droids we were talking about earier?"._

 _"2000 credits each"_

 _"And kind of discount were we getting again?"_

 **-flashback end-**

after getting my 6 new droids including one protocol droid and setting them on the ship we returned to the Jedi temple where we were not only embraced by our worried master (except for mine who was lecturing me) but also punished for leaving the temple and being gone to long, needless to say I was the first to voluntarily take the blame as I qouest them into exploring the streets but I was surprised when they defended me and said that they should also be punished for they willingly and knowingly straying from the temple and exploring unsupervised.

I was sent to mop the floors, orginised, record and store un-catalogued tomes and artefacts that I was more then happy to do, as well as extra and brutal training sessions with my Master that left me feeling sore all over.

from what I heard about the others who was caught including Barriss and Anakin, they were ordered to clean the windows, write essays on history and what not to do, but hey, we all agree it was still worth it.

after serving out half my sentence under my master watch, I was brought along to a council meeting along with the other masters and their padawans to see Master Obi-wan on the holo-communicator giving the council his finding on the secret republic clone army and the separatist droid army before being pushed back by droidekas.

the Council was in a debate on how to act on Dawn of war.

the threat this war has on the galaxy and the revelation that an old jedi member was leading the separatist was more then enough to convince council members and the senate to use the clone army against the Separatist threat.

we all boarded my ship, the defender after I offered it to be used on this occasion.

and now half of the temple masters and jedi along with their padawans, did whatever they could do around the ship except enter my room for personal reasons, to pass the time as we travelled through the hyperlanes, awaiting until we hit the bug planet.

 **finished, I hope you liked it, review and what you think, and may the force be with you.**

Next time on Return of the cold ways: Chapter 4 The battle of Geonosis, and dark powers revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the old Ways Ch 4

 **Hello again everyone, I hope you all enjoyed my Jaune Arc fic.**

 **I made serval changes to this which had already had the foundations of where this chapter would go.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please give me your reviews.**

 **Attack of the clones, Dark powers revealed.**

A tunnel of changing lights assaulted my vision as I piloted the ship full of Jedi through the Hyperlanes towards our targeted destination.

Geonosis.

The Planet where the separatist forces were gathering on, all led by a former Jedi Named Dooku who was a Master that trained under Yoda himself.

I sat in the pilot's seat, maintaining a steady course through the lanes while many jedi explored or took positions within area's of the ship excluding my bedroom which was Private so they never entered. The presence of my master standing behind me was Unnerving as all he did was watch the passing lights "How long until we reach Geonosis?" he asked not moving slightly from his standing position.

"we'll be there soon. I'd advise getting everyone ready" I told him which got him to leave the cockpit to alert the masters and knights on board.

A loud metal *Clang* sound emanated further within the ship followed a painful shout "Ow!" a series of louds beeps came before "Watch it you stupid rolling trashcan!" guessing what happened I soon heard another series of beeps that if translated was an excellent retort.

Not wanting this to escalate any further then it has to or have one of my new droids damaged I resolved to end it "If You hurt any of those droids you're gonna have me to deal with!" I shouted to those behind me, ending it once and full all and just in time as the ship exited hyperspace and I was presented with the orange planet known as Geonosis.

There was no sign of flora or fauna life on planet, no sign of oceans or liquid on the surface, only a barren rock, but looks can be deceiving if I didn't know that this was the home world to the insectoid species that made it's home under the dirt which was rich in metals and minerals.

Opening the ships intercom, I alerted the crew "Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we have now arrived at Geonosis, all Masters, knights and padawans report to the Terminal room which is the room above the engine room If you don't know where that is" after finishing that sentence I settle the ship outside of sensor range of the planet.

Getting up from my seat I turned to the two astromechs in the cockpit with me "R7 locate Obi-wans ship, R8 perform a full scan of the planet and alert me of any abnormalities you detect" I got confirmation from them and left them to do their work while I met with everyone in the comns.

Arriving, the room was full of jedi, ranging from many ranks and species but all of them gathered for the same purpose, to Rescue Obi-wan and put an end to the separatist threat.

Moving through the crowd until I made to large oval structure in the middle of the room which displayed a 3d projection of the planet "ladies and gentlemen welcome to Geonosis, home to the Geonosians and where the Sepertist are gathered along with their army" I started "we have confirmed report from Obi-wan Kenobi tha-".

"Thank you Padawan Thornton. But let me give the briefing of this mission." My master interrupted me, which was quite insulting to say the least but I knew better to hold my tongue then receive more than just a lecture so I let it slide, for now at least.

"As my Padawan had just explained, The Separatist have been amassing an army of droids which pose's a direct threat to the republic and all un-aliened systems should they use such a large force. They are being led by this man" an image of Count dooku appeared over the holo-Terminal, he was a human in his elder years spotting the traditional Jedi robe's before he left.

"As many of you know, that Count Dooku was originally a member of the Order, a Master of the force and Jedi arts as well as a renowned Duellist. Our goal here is to capture all leaders of the movement before Republic Reinforcements arrive, we only have one opportunity to end it before it escalates into a full war".

"we'll split into Groups of-" Just as he was about to continue, one of the Droid's beeped through the inter-comn telling me what he want's to report.

"Thank You R8, let me know if you find anything further" the Droid beeped off before I turned to addressed them all "R8 just said that a lot of life signs has been gathering around a single area of the Planet. And if I'm not wrong only something major would draw that much attention like say a public Display or an execution".

"Right you are my young Padawan." He nodded at me before continuing on "we now have a location of where they might be. We will use the element of Surprise to arrest key members of the Movement by blocking off all escape route's and cornering them where they assemble".

"Padawan, land close to this gathering." He ordered.

Bowing I said "yes master" before leaving the way I came in and up to the bridge, unaware of being followed until I took my seat.

"This ship still amazes me" looking back I saw the beautiful smile face of my Friend.

"Barriss! Come in. I was just about to pilot it down the surface." she took a seat on co-pilot's chair which was opposite where I sat, she tried to relax against furniture but these seats weren't made for comfort.

Taking control I maneuverer the ship down towards the planet "you wouldn't think I trained and lived here when I was young." I started the conversation as the travel to the surface will take awhile because it was imperative to have stealth on our side.

"No I wouldn't, but I have to ask, was it always like this? Beautiful and clean?"

"no. It was full of dust and had a few hole's in both the exterior and interior along with some junk laying around, but amongst that pile I found it." it only felt like yesterday that I was training in this old relic, open holes that exposed circuitry and powerline's, but now it fixed, no hole's or dust, a clean and fully operational ship back to it's restored state.

"the Jedi Holocron?" I nodded at her question "a shame that you had to give it to the Jedi council" In truth I never gave them the holocron but a perfect replica that I forged and transferred a copy of the original's on to it, I couldn't part with my most valued treasure or even one of the mentor's I looked up to as a father figure.

"yeah, but It did teach plenty of trick's that-" I stopped to lower my voice in a whisper and leaned in her direction "I don't think the council will approve of" She chuckled as she caught on to what I was implying.

"well hopfully You plan to teach me those tricks"

"Don't worry I will" "if you don't mind me asking, where are you from originally?"

"I- don't know. Like all younglings we are taken from our parent's as infants to be raised in the temple because of our connection to the force" so she was like me, an orphan in a sense of the word. "I know that my people hail from the Planet of Mirial and that we're a spiritual people with great ties to the planet".

"do you ever want to visit the home world of your people?" I asked, for future plans if she does indeed want to.

"Never seen it, only heard about it from others of my kind. So going there would be interesting to see" "what about you Tarion, what was your life like".

"well I told you all about my world, I don't have any good memories about it or my life there, and I've been an orphan as far as I know. The only man I ever considered to be a father figure in my life was my master"

"you consider Master windu your father?"

"What!? No! I'm talking about the holocron I trained under"

"oh… sorry"

"anyway… everything that I know about the force and the Jedi art's I learned directly from him, which help me survive the ordeals back on my planet and made me the person I am today".

"That sound's wonderful, he must have been a great teacher"

"he is" I said, seeing the surface of the planet as we descended towards the clouds "here we are" I tilted the ship up into a flying position as slowly exited the clover to see the barren rocky covered terrain, I reduced engine power to the thrusters slowing the ship down and lower the noise it makes as we approached the coordinates where life signs seems to gather around, looking for a spot to land in I saw a small clearing big enough for the ship to land and hide in. Directing the ship towards it I lowered engine power and set the ship to hover with the landing gear's opened and out "touching down" I control the ship to gently land on the ground before switching off unimportant instruments. "powering downing minor systems and opening up the ramp" I left just enough power for the ship's security systems and engines just in case anything happens.

Leaving the ship with the other's I turned back around and looked up at the cockpit "K4P9, keep the com link open and be ready to respond to anything if I need you" I said through the comn's up to my Protocal droid.

"Understood, sir and do please be safe" he acknowledge me before I turned around and caught up with the other's.

Our Journey through the lifeless rocky land scape led us towards a large oval structure that Resemble a colosseum like the one I saw in a picture on earth.

This was where the large amount of life was gathering towards, only one conclusion as to why, "50 credit's say that this is an execution" I called out earning a look from my master. Our group split up into multiple groups of two, usual padawans and master that entered the multiple entrances in order to cover more ground, I was with my master as we entered our own tunnel and with the force as our guide came upon an opening that lead to a balcony where our target was standing along with the rest of the separatist leaders.

By the sound of things, it was all about to go south so my master silently walked forward and I quickly followed behind until we stood beside the unaware leaders until Master windu ignited his purple sabre and held it at the bounty hunters throat while I did the same to leaders on the left side.

The former Jedi Master turned to face us "Master Windu" he said greeting my master in respect for who he is before turning to me "And this must be your Padawan that I've heard so much about.".

"An honour to meet you master Dooku" I bowed my head slightly in his direction to show respect to once great master of the force but I still kept my lightsabre aimed at the separatist leaders.

"Respectful, you've certainly taught your padawan well."

"This party's over." All around the colosseum lights of various colours ignited alerting the insectoriod residents of the jedi around them, they fled up in their air with their wings or scurried into whatever holes they could escape through, screeching in fear and alarm.

"Brave but foolish my old jedi friend, your impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so."

"We'll see."

The sound of March caught our attention as it originated from the hallway we came from, looking back we saw the new droid models approach and open fire from the in closed space.

 **-battle scene-**

Hell broke loose to say the least; I switched from holding my sabre's at the leaders to going on the defensive as these new Battle droids marched down from the hall we emerged before red bolts raced towards us from their wrist cannons.

I had to use both blades to deflect the increasing number of bolts that were being fired, in my mad swinging of my sabres in a fury I felt the scream of the force alerting me to danger that I was barely able to jump just in time to avoid the flamethrower that was fired upon us.

My master and I descended down to the Arena floor with our cloaks on fire, upon landing I quickly removed my burning cloak, exposing my armour robes before getting back to the fight as droids poured in from all of the gates leading into the arena.

The Jedi once around the colosseum gathered inside the area and charged at the growing droid forces. Our lightsabre cut through the organised droid ranks, leaving piles of destroyed bodies in our wake before we spread out to take on the continuous number of Droids attacking us.

I was split from my master, during the continuing skirmish, my duel blades swung in rapid succession as I danced through the Droid army, dodging and deflecting Blaster bolts that flew from all angles of the arena.

As I twisted my body through the droid flanks slicing through their ranks before locking my sabres together in their double bladed form and threw through ranks on my right while I used my force techniques to deal with droids around me.

 **-3** **rd** **person-**

The double bladed lightsabre that Tarion threw spinned in mid-flight as it travelled around the outta ring of the arena, it's spinning blades created humming sound as it cut through the droid ranks.

With Tarion, he thrusted his hands at the droids in front of him, sending a large wave of the force that sent them flying, left hand thrusted to the left sending a wave that tore through the ground and the droids, Right hand at the large doorway where they were marching out from, the fingers slowly clinched together before slamming downwards and the ceiling in the doorway collapsed on top of the droids under it and filled up enough to prevent more from coming out.

His left hand instinctively reached out and caught the doublebladed lightsabre that circled around the arena like a boomerang cutting down the droids that stood outside the main fighting.

 **-back with Tarion pov-**

As my sabre returned to me I spin it to my right deflecting numerous bolts back into the droids before jumping back into where the main fighting took place.

The arena was chaotic, the battle a dance of blades and bolts of flesh and metal, of life and machines.

Yet this battle hinged on the very fate of the galaxy.

And I would not die here, not after coming so far.

I felt the first of many deaths, like stab in the heart through the force, I knew not who had died but like a chain reaction a few more ceased to exist and the Droids grew more and more in numbers with the aid of the geonoisians.

A large cannon stood in one part of the area, Aimed directly at a group standing off near one of the pillers where Obi-wan, Padma and Anakin were chained to.

I sensed the immediate threat and moved a quickly as I could towards the in dangered group of knights.

The world seemed to slow down from my perpective, I saw the bolts of energy fly from their blasters and sail through the air at slower rate, I could see world around me in a calmer and slower pace. I could see the giant sonic cannon charging as the barrel pulled back, my fist's tightened on reflexes, I thought I wasn't going to make it so I didn't realised that I was instinctively channeling the force into them.

The cannon fired unleashing a circular greenish blast that tore through the arena on it's way to the group that I just arrived at, as it got closer and closer I realised my folly and knew that I didn't have time to mount a defence or escape, much less warn the people behind me about the incoming threat.

I raised my hands up in a desperate bid to protect my self and sent a small force push towards the larger force, the two collided and exploded sending all groups near it flying. Unfortunately I was closer and was also sent flying, straight out of the arena and into the stands.

I crashed back first into the stands, Pain shot up my spine as it connected against one of the stone seats/ stairs, the air was knocked out of me, depriving my lungs of air.

I gave out a breathless cough as I fell to the side sucking the air in for my starving lungs, Pain still throbbed in the spot where my back connected with the seats.

I channelled the force to that specific spot, healing it enough to dull the pain so I could stand up and see the course of the battle.

The padawans and knights that I saved were converging in the centre where the rest of the order was falling back to, one by one I watch our numbers dwindled and few surviving masters where isolated outside the centre where they were captured.

Anger and fear emanated from within me, I knew we were losing and that anger me, I was afraid of losing, I afraid for the order, for the republic, for… barriss and it angered me that no matter what I did we would still lose due to the number of growing droids entering the colosseum.

A great wave of power that leeched onto my raging emotions flowed within me, I knew what I had to do and what needed to be done, damned be my secret side and damned be the Jedi Ethics on it.

With a great jump that left a small crater where I stood I sailed through the air above the army of metal and wires and into the circle of Jedi.

My eye's burned with rage as I stalked out through the ranks until I arrived at the outta layer.

Before anyone knew what was happening, I thrusted my hands out and unleashed the restrainted power before in bright volts of violet Lightning. The bolts of pure power burned and destroyed the droids in front of me, I did not realise that the battle had ceased and all eyes were on me as my hands sweep in opposite directions sweeping the bolts of electricity in a wide arc, decimating the droid ranks on one side of the arena.

All anger, and dark passions poured out of me along with the surge of power that left my now weak body, emotionally and spiritual exhaustion took its toll on my strength, I continued to stand with what will and energy I had left after using it all in that attack.

Pain and death emanated from every corner of the arena, fear resonated from the circle of survivors, each facing a corner of the arena where the various droid models stood imposing before them in great numbers, each holstering their weapons while my fellow jedi stood with their weapons down but remained guarded.

A minority of the population eyed with keen interest (Dooku, and a number of younger jedi and few knights) while others looked on with suspicion and fear.

"Master Windu!" Dooku's voice boomed throughout the colosseum as he addressed my master who stood beside me. "you have fought gallantly." All eye's looked up at the once Jedi master who at this very moment had the power of life and death over us all "Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order."

Droids escorted the remaining master who were captured outside of the circle towards us where they joined in what little defence there was. "now… it is finished." Dooku's voice grew soft as he continued "surrender. And your lives' will be spared." An appeal to stop the further bloodshed and destruction that should've have been taken but…

"We will not be hostages to barded, Dooku." Whether it be pride or duty I will never know as my master flat out denied this chance to surrender, but unlike those who kept silent I was vocal in my displeasure.

"Master, I urge you to reconsider." I pleaded to the stern man who stood defiant against the vast odds, admirable but in a strategic point of view, foolish "Live today and fight tomorrow."

"your Padawan is wise, Mace. You should reconsider your answer, think about the lives of your fellows then your own."

"we have all made our choice." My master once again denied the chance to surrender which shatter any hope I had of surviving.

"Then… I'm sorry old friend." All droids to aim with their weapons and all Jedi raised their sabres to make the last stand of their lives.

"Well it's been nice knowing you all." I sighed, my tried arms raising my sabres weakly in a defensive stance as I prepared to my final moments in life.

But then as luck would have it, the familiar sound of engines roared in our ears as large shadows flew across the ground "Look!" senator Padma yelled pointing to the sky where a dozen ships littered the yellow sky with a few smaller transport ships descending rapidly towards us.

The white metal gunships opened fire from all four of it's frontal guns, two of the dorsal ball turrents on hanging from the side of the ship unleashed a long stream of green lasers that cut deep into the earth and the droids they sliced through.

Blaster fire once again rained through the arena and we deflected to the best of our ability the bolts of pure energy back onto those who fired.

The ships landed between us and the droids covering us as armoured troops in white got off and back us up returned fire on the droids.

We wasted no time in boarding one of the gunships, each squad of jedi went into his or her own, me, Master mundi and Windu joined the one yoda was on before the clone trooper retreated back with us and the ships took off from the ground and into the sky.

I rested in the back of the gunship, holding tightly onto the straps above me, the opened doors at the side gave me a clear view of land and more importantly the droid army below, Fire from below and explosion to beside us rocked the transport violently.

*Boom!* one of the gunships beside us exploded from the AA fire below, killing all members on board before the fiery craft descended rapidly down to the ground before crashing in a ball of fire.

Anxiety was all I felt being on this flying death trap that could be shot down at any moment if gravity didn't finish the job.

Thankfully we landed right in the middle a fierce battle between clones and droids, all the jedi that were on the gunship and the others got off except for me, I was too exhausted to take part in it so I stayed on the ship with master yoda.

"To the forwardcommand centre take me." Yoda ordered the pilot that flew off from the ground, The two army of droids and clones charged at each other, bolts of blue and red where exchanged between the two large armies, colourful blades stood out from the clone army revealing the commanders/ jedi leading the assault against the droids.

As we got further away from the battle, I unhooked my sabre and activated the comns link inbedded into it "K4 rendezvous at the Forward command centre." I spoke directly into the comns before a robotic voice responded back.

"I acknowledge sir." K4P9 responded back "I dare say it would appear that things did not go as planned" I didn't know if he was just being funny or that just his basic droid personality to point out the obvious.

"no, no they didn't. raise shields to maximum and meet me at the designated position." I switched off the comns and holstered my sabres again as we left the main battle, and flew away from the enemy lines towards the command post which sat directly behind our own lines that march on the ship yards where power/ command stations for the federation's battleships sat.

We landed right next to the command post where a squad of clone soldiers awaited our arrival "Master yoda. All forward positions are advancing." A trooper with a red tint in his armour addressed the aged Grand master who walked onto the platform along with me.

"Very good. Very good." He spoke in a tired voice as he took his position over looking the battle ahead.

"K4 where are you?" I activated my comns again wondering where my ship is until a familiar and relieve hum reach my ears.

"Right behind you sir." Looking back I saw the imposing site of my ship land right behind the command post.

"Right on time K4, now open the bay doors." The doors opened at my command and I quickly ran up them, entering the ship as fast as I could in order to aid in raging battle. I entered the bridge and took command of the ship "R9 take control of the bottom dorsal turret! R10 the top turret! R8, 7 and 6 be ready receive commands when needed!" I yelled out through the ship as the astromechs took their positions around the ship before I took off from the ground.

 **-3** **rd** **pov-**

The Defended lifted off from the ground and raised high enough so that it didn't hit the radio tower of the command post, it flew forward from it's hovering the position towards the ongoing battle.

The turrets on the bottom and top rotated to life, the bottom aimed at the opposing army before it's twin turrets fired simultaneously in rapid succession, littering the ground in small craters of metal parts.

The defender sored through the air passing the armies before navigating left and sailing west, it tilted it's body a bit to allow the two turrets to open fire along the enemy lines decimating the large numbers.

Rockets and AA fire came from said line, the Ship jolted and rocked from the explosive force of the AA flak bolts that exploded all around the ship while the oncoming missiles directly hit the ship only for the shields to minimise the destructive force to pushing the ship rather then actually damaging it.

The engines shifted before the Defender accelerated beyond it's current speed, out running the flak's and missiles before swiftly turning around and flying low above the line of droids.

Bottom turret fired rapidly at the targets below while the two twin cannons at the side of the hammerhead head cut a path of destruction along the front lines, destroying a large portion of the army.

 **-with master Yoda-**

"Concentrate all fire on the nearest star ship." The aged master commanded, seeing a number of the large oval ships attempting to leave the planet, he knew they wouldn't be able to them all with they're numbers split and their range of their cannons limited so it was better to take out as many as they can quickly.

The clone commander acknowledged his command and ordered the artillery to fire upon the closest ship that attempted to leave, their lasers cut deep into it's non-shielded body, creating marks along the bottom of it's casing.

The ship soon lost thrust and power due to the damage being inflicted upon it's body and fell back down to the earth, it's fall created a shockwave that blew the sand and dirt of the planet up and around it, covering the battlefield in a thick dusty fog that obscured everything yet flashing blue and red lights danced around within.

The aged master was safe from the cloud of dust that swallowed up the two armies ahead of him, looking up he watched with a small smile as the large red ship that was aiding the clones against the droid sailed passed them above the cloud of dust.

Soon a call came to them from one of the consoles "Master Yoda. Master Kenobi and Skywalker has cornered dooku not far from my position." A clones voice called out from the computers, informing the great jedi about his former padawans location.

"Be there I will, arrange a transport to pick you up." "call the defender down to come for me."

"At once sir." The commander nodded before one of the technicians opened the channel to the Tarion "This forward command to Padawan Thronton. Master Yoda has requested for you to comeback and transport him to count dooku's location."

"I read you Command, on my way now."

The Defender changed it's course and head directly to them, as it approached it slowed it's approach down to a halt before landing directly in front of the command post, the ramp opened up underneath the head.

"All aboard!" Tarions voice called out through the comn's which made the aged master chuckle at the humour, he approached the craft as fast as he could with a cane and entered all the same until he was past the door before the ramp closed up and the ship took off once again.

 **-3** **Rd** **Pov-**

The Defender sailed through the air over the Geonosian landscape, passing over the empty lifeless land as it approached a large rock spire that had a small extended bridge coming out of it.

The defender slowed it's approached and came to the bridge from the east, it's ramp opened up and laid down on the bridge while it hovered over it.

From the ramp, Master yoda journeyed down as fast as he could with his walking stick before jumping off just in time for the Defender to jolt from the rapid lasers that rained down upon it from the above, hitting the shields.

Two arrow head like ships speeded passed the larger ship, evading it's top guns, Ramp closed up before the Defender gave chase to it's attackers.

The smaller ships zig zagged out of the larger ship's fire, dodging the ships guns with their nimble and fast forms made them difficult to hit, a piece of the ships armour opened up and retanguler contain holding small missiles in it as it ascended into launching level.

One of the missiles within the contain launched and chased after the two, they spilt off from each other with one being chase by the missile and the other the Defender.

The ship being chase by the missile zig and zagged in and out through the rocky terrain but failed to escape to the chasing threat that was gaining on it greatly before hitting it, fire erupted right in the back of the ship as it lost control and crashed down in one of the tall rock spires.

With the Defender it matched the last ship's tricky and manoeuvres as it tried to escape the larger ship but to no avail, the two laser cannon at the side of the head opened fire.

The small ship did it's best to evade until one of the bolts met it mark and another until the ship exploded in a fire debris.

 **-inside with Tarion pov-**

I finally got those tricky buzzard's that had the audacity to shoot my ship.

Just as I was about to plot a course back to the battlefield a call on my comns alerted me that I might be needed, R7 opened it up where Master yoda's voice called through "Thornton, need you are back here. Medical assistance for Kenobi and Young skywalker."

It was obvious that we failed to capture Count dooku and in the skirmish Kenobi and Anakin were seriously injured, I piloted the ship back the to the spot where I dropped Yoda "K4 and R6 prepare the medical bay for the injuried coming aboard."

 **-battle end-**

 **-Jedi temple, 1 week later-**

It had been a week since the Battle of Geonosis, I was allowed to fly the ship back to coruscant but after that I was confined to quarters with Temple guards standing guard in and out of the room, just in case I decide to run or use anymore dark side techniques.

The only good thing was that I was allow visitors… well visitor to be precise. Barriss was the only one the visit, not even my master came after the first time which was to confine me here and that was Yesterday.

I sat on the mat in a cross leg position, doing a bit of meditation to pass the time, along with chatting with my friend.

"What's it like?" Barriss's first of many questions that I knew was coming, as she stared at me in wonder and expectantly.

"Hmm?" I sounded, but knew of what she was about to ask.

"The Lightning, The..." she hesitated to asked as she glanced at the two temple guard beside the door before looking back at me "The darkside?" all ears in the room including the two temple guards standing by the door listened closely to my words.

"It's… hard to describe…. But if I had to say in all honesty. Like a strong wave of power exploding within you. Like a dam had just broke and all of that untapped power is suddenly crashing through you" I explained as best as I could about all of that power suddenly flowing within you all at once. "Yet it is not easy. With that power comes a corrupting influence that whispers further promises of power but at the cost of losing yourself within that power."

"wow" she breathed out "How long have you been able to do it?"

"since the beginning I suppose." I shrugged "My master taught me that the Force is not just one side but two that make it as it is. The light cannot be a force for Good without a counterpart to balance it out."

"The Darkside is a path way to power and corruption, it is the darker half of the force, War, Death, Suffering, Anger and hatred fuel it and in turn it fuels them. While the light is powered by Life, peace, Virtue, compassion and understanding, It grants it's users clarity and understanding of the force."

"yet you use both." She said at fact I could use not only jedi techniques but sith as well.

"And I use both, but I do not delve deep into the darkside, in fear of losing myself to it, like so many others who think themselves it's master when in reality they are nothing more than puppets to its will."

"if I asked… would you teach me more about the Darkside I mean?"

"Depends, on what you want to learn and if the masters would permit it. Because there are some things that even I am fearful of teaching or using."

A knock at the door ended the conversation before it was opened to reveal another temple guard who stood there with his mask "Padawan Thornton." He addressed me, I got up knowing what was to come next "The council will see you.".

"Wish me luck." I said to what could be the finally words I would ever say if the council decided my fate, I was escorted to the council chambers elevator and rode it up until the doors opened to reveal all of the members sitting on there chairs in a circular fashion.

"Masters." I stood before the council or what was present as half of it was filled with the holograms of jedi masters who were off in the frontlines yet still sat down like they were there, I bowed before them.

"Padawan Thornton, during the battle of Geonosis you demonstrated unnatural control over the darkside ability known as Force lightning." Master Kenobi was the first to ask out the main reason for this session as he rests his chin on his knuckles, leaning forwards with a look of interest "Tell us how you came to know such an ability?".

Lying would not end well for me so I knew that I had to speak as truthfully as I could depending on their questions "During my years of Training under my master before I joined the temple, I trained in the ways of the force but not just the Jedi one's but that of the darkside as well."

"you admit to possessing knowledge about the Darkside." My master jumped in, looking at me with poker/ natural face as his eye's held the same stern glare as always.

"I admit to possessing knowledge of what I learned not what I have."

"Tell us young Thornton. Do you believe yourself to be in control of the Darkside?" Barriss's master, Master Luminara questioned if I was a master of the darkside.

"I know that I am in control of myself but that is not the question you are asking." I answered but that was not the real question she was asking. "No. I am no master over the Darkside because it cannot be control or contained, it is a chaotic and unstoppable corrupting force that has destroyed those who believed themselves to be its master. So to answer your Question master Luminia, No, I do not have mastery over the darkside but over myself."

A few nodded at my wise answer while many remain looking at me with incredible poker faces. Yoda tapped his cane gaining the attention of every member there before he spoke "powerful you are, Padawan Thornton. In both the Light and the Dark yet I do not sense imbalance within you."

"my master thought that if one was to attain true harmony and balance with the force then one must not only study it's aspects but also balance himself out between the two sides of the force."

"Tell us besides force Lightning and Juyo, what else have you practiced." Master Mundi asked, interested to know what else I knew which also interested the other masters.

"Force Alchemy." A minor number of the council frown a bit while the majority looked a bit confused at the name before I cleared it up "But to those who do not know it's original name then you may know it as Sith Alchemy." It dawned on the rest who seemed reset to their original impassive or stern looks.

"and have you used such a technique before?" Kenobi asked, curious if I had ever used one of the original and first banned force techniques.

"My armour that I am currently wearing." I gestured to my robes where they took notice of the language or marks etched into the hard parts such as the chest plating and the cuffs.

"what about on the living?"

"No." I firmly stated, the Idea of mutating or forcibly changing another sentient lifeform was vile in my eye's. "I have used the art to make my clothes but I would never use it to forcibly mutate or alter living being's."

"So besides using it on Material objects you have never once used or considered using it on sentient life?"

"Never." Again I answered.

"Hmmm, Truth you speak. Tell I can with your honesty." Yoda hummed as he stares at me with his small smile.

"anything else that you have learned?" My master inquired.

"Besides the Shielding technique my master was famous for using during the Galactic war then no."

"Summon you again we will. For now you are free to roam the temple until we have made our judgement." Master yoda said

"Masters." I bowed once more, before entering the elevator, once the doors closed I released what breath I held as the elevator descended down before it opened up and the first person I saw leaning against the pillar was Barriss.

She kick off from the wall the second she saw me, and approached a quickly as he could "So what was their decision?" she asked, curious and hoping that I was not expelled.

"They have yet to make one. All they did was ask me some questions that I answered as honestly as I can before sending me off to make their final decision."

"Well that's good, it may be a sign that you can continue to be a jedi." She sighed in relief as a joyfilled smile crossed her face.

"It may, but depends entirely on the councils decision, I suspect that half of them wish's to expel me or cut me off from the force. Ether is just bad as the other." While I was in there being judge like a sheep being eyed by a pack of wolfs, I felt the inner hostilities and desire to punish me for my use of the darkside.

"Come on let's not stand out here, let's use this freedom to relax while the war is going on." Before I could speak she had already gotten me by the wrist and was dragging/ leading me through the temple.

As we walked the feeling of eye's all around was overwhelming, as we passed by some jedi on the way to where ever we were going, when I glanced across the balcony I saw some jedi, namely younglings, padawans and knights stopping to stare "Why are they looking me?".

Barriss continued to pulled me through the temple, not even glancing at the stopping people as she answered "Word of you using force lightning has gotten around."

I couldn't help but sigh, now everyone in the temple knows about my use of the darkside "Word definitely travels fast around here; I must be a celebrity to them if they stop just to stare at me." I joked to ease the uncomfortable situation.

She laughed at little at my joke "Well you have made quite the impression when you first came here, so the lightning was really just another one of your many mysteries that you have yet to reveal to them." In a flash before I knew it I was pushed into a room "In here.".

The door slammed shut behind me before I got a good look at my surroundings to see it was one of the training rooms, from the mats on the floor and the training dummies laying in the far corners along with all sorts of equipment "Alright, I have to ask why have you pushed me in here?".

"Because I want you to show me that technique again." Somehow I knew which technique she was talking about but I still had to ask, hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Which one?"

"You know which." She gave a knowing smile which confirmed my suspicions.

"Very well then." I sighed, rolling my sleave up a bit only right arm and taking a few steps away "But I strongly advise you to keep your distance".

Years of training to manifest this powerful technique paid off because I didn't need to rely on my emotions that much in order to conjure it.

A gathering of power manifested it self within me, and I channelled it through my body into the uncovered limb where it stayed by my will, I focused it in my hands here it took it's form, Lightning danced around my fingers as I willed it.

This was power in it's truest form, channelled not control, directed not contained.

I held my lightning covered limb with the other that grasped it by the bicep in order to support it as the power screaming to be unleashed fought against my control.

"Wow!" Barriss breath out, as she inched closer to get a better looked at the darkside ability manifesting around my hand, her eye's watching the dancing lights that sparked wildly.

"Years of practice has allowed me to manifest it without tapping into darkside directly." I explained, still directing them around my hand while also moving up and down my arm just before the elbow. "I haven't used this ability until the Battle at Geonosis where in my anger I used it to wipe out half the arena."

Feeling my control slipping I tried to contain it, I cease the flow of energy cutting it off before I crushed my hand into a fist ending it.

Unfortunately I didn't I had an audience until…

"Aawww!" a cry of disappointment gained our attention, turning towards the source I saw not only Petro and the gang but also a number of young jedi watching.

"How long have been there!?" I called out in surprise and fear as dread poured into me from the increasing chance of being expelled or worse.

"Um~ Ever since you left the council chambers." One of the younglings answered as innocently as she could spotting a mischivious grin on her face.

"Already I see my expulsion." I Groaned as faces of the council masters flashed before my eye's, ready to render their verdict.

 **-somewhere in Coruscant -**

In the abandoned and darkest portion of the city planet within an abandoned tower, two men walked within it's clean and pristine halls, one was master Dooku the other an shorter individual who's hood obscured his appearance.

"Hmm. This is interesting" the hooded figure mussed from the tale told by Dooku "This Tarion Thornton is able to use the darkside." The hooded figure has always kept an ear and eye on the jedi, especially when one of it's council members has it's first padawan who was interesting to begin with.

Being trained in the force by a holocron rather then a jedi and utilising a forbidden form in manner that pushed said master to the limit was more then just interesting to him, so he kept a closer ear on this person who hails from unknown space.

"Indeed master. I was there to witness him use force Lightning to an extent that it wiped out half of the droid's in the Collosuim" Dooku reveal to his newly identified master about the boy's raw power.

"He could prove to be a valuable asset if we are able to sway him"

"worry not Master. The Jedi will provide the opening we need to plant Doubt within him." Dooku said as they arrived at a balcony where the grand city of coruscant laid before them in a far distance "Their Intolerance with Dark side user is well known. Sooner or later they will act when given the opportunity."

"And when that time comes, you will sway him to our cause"

"of course."

 **Finished, I hope you liked it.**

 **Originally Intended for Tarion to be on the frontlines of the first battle of the war with his master but then I remembered the ship and how it could be used far better then what I had originally planned.**

 **I also changed it to 3** **rd** **person perspective to help detail whats happenings rather then sticking with just the main protagonist.**

 **Please review on what you think and if you liked it.**

 **Oh one more thing, I'll be releasing some experimental stories and fic's that I have been working on the side.**

 **Please give your review on them if you like them or there needs to be some changes.**

 **Here is a list of what's going to be released (not in exact order).**

 **Dawn of Heroes the First Mage.**

 **Dawn of Heroes the Twin Prince.**

 **Harry potter Fic Skin Deep (Harry x Merope, Timetravel, parseltongue slytherin Harry, Dumbledore bashing)**

 **Harry potter fic Mistress of Snakes (Dark Hermione x Tom, time travel, parseltongue mouth, slytherin and monster Hermione).**

 **Harry potter x Game of Thrones Dance of Serpents (Harry x Rhaenyra Targaryen, Dance of Dragons timeline, parseltongue Slytherin Harry.)**

 **Metal gear solid, the First Fox.**

 **Remember these are experimental which means they won't be stories that I dedicate my time to completing like the first mains so chapter for these things if you like them will be a secondary thing that I do in my spare time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again all.**

 **here is another chapter of your favourate star wars fic Return of the Old Ways.**

 **Fair warning the beginning of the story might be a bit boring to some of who don't like the long boring lessons about subjects so if you see some action and get on with the story then skip it.**

 **now without further ado I give you.**

Return of the old ways Ch 5

 **Lessons, teachings and bringing justice.**

It had been a week since the Council's discussion and thankfully and it wasn't exile or banishment.

But that didn't mean that I wasn't left off the hook, I was forced to remain behind in the temple while my master left to fight in the war until I had proven that I was ready to re-join in the effort.

In other words to show that I wasn't a threat to the temple or anyone else.

I knew that some of the older generations namely the masters felt that I was dangerous, not only to myself but to others as well due to my extensive knowledge of the darkside and it's practices.

But today unlike any other day, I was tasked with teaching younglings about the force due the large number of masters and jedi knights being needed in the war.

I strode into a large oval chamber where a I saw a few familiar face's amongst a large classroom filled with children ranging from 6 to 15, all acolytes of the force, the second I entered all of them took their respected seats around the room while I stood in the centre "Alright class listen up." I said earning their attention and silencing any other voices in the room until only mine remained "Due to a large number of Jedi masters being called to the war, I have been ordered to teach you in their place."

"My Name is Padawan Thornton, some of you may know me as Tarion Thornton. Padawan to Master Mace Windu." The moment those words left my lips the entire room busted with whispering gossip about me and my amazing feats, namely beating my master in combat to using force lighting and so on. "Yes, yes I'm that guy, now before we move on. Is there any questions you would like to ask me?"

In a thunderous movement, every single being in the room raised their hands in the air to ask their questions. I looked at the first thing my eye's landed on, which was a young iridonian (human like beings with horns sprouting out of their heads like crowns, the lighter versions of Zabarks) Male by what looks like the age of 14 "yes?"

"Can you show force lightning?"

Once again the room was filled with loud cries and shouts at the mention of the ability "Yeah force lightning!/ show us please!?/ Force lightning! Forcing Lightning! Force lightning!" they kept on chanting before I stopped them.

"Alright, alright. I'll give a demonstration." I said getting hushed *yes's* from them. Foreseeing a need to demonstrate a force technique I brought out some old training probes from one of the storage rooms in the temples 'glad I brought these in.' I thought, turning on a few which floated over to the other side of the room while I took my place opposite them.

I tapped into the force and channelled it through my body, The Euphoric Feeling of power coursing through my form was delightful as the universal energy took form around my fingertips. Transforming into a small current of electricity that increased in power with every second until my whole hand was encased in a violent storm of lightning.

Feeling the manifestation of my power demanding to be unleashed I swiped my limb at the floating probes and let loose the arc of Energy that travelled in a single volt and blasted the old probes into pieces upon contact. The entire class were in hushed awe and bewilderment at the demonstration of the force technique "There you have it. Force lightning, the Ultimate form of power manifested. In sith customs, conjuring force lightning is a sign of maturity and power since it is power, **channelled not controlled**."

Returning behind the desk filled with the teaching materials for the lesson I was about to teach them "Yet as it is manifested from the Dark side it is not something that can be contained or Controlled, because as part of the dark side of the force it Is as chaotic as it is an unstoppable force."

"now this lesson isn't about force lightning but rather the force in general, that includes both sides. The **Dark** and the **Light**."

"Now before we continue on with the lesson, is there any question you would like to ask?" I couldn't help but sigh as once again as the entire room was filled with hands raised in the air, no doubt to ask questions not relevant to the subject of the lesson "Any questions that isn't related to my fight with Master Windu?" the majority of the hands dropped leaving only a small few still in the air before I pick one of them "Right, you there." I pointed to the female Twi'lek.

"what is the **Dark side**?"

Finally! A wise question to ask, I stood up straight and prepared to answer the younglings question as best as I could. "The **Dark side** is one half of the force. It is darker half that is the embodiment of all things that isn't peace and life." I started, Explaining the basis's of the one half of the force before continuing. "Just as the light side of the force is powered by life, the Dark side is powered by death, Hatred, anger and war. And in turn it powers those who use it." I could see the wheels in their head turning as they now started to regard the darkside as pure evil which I needed to set straight that it wasn't.

"Yet that does not mean it is evil." I began "it is a power, a weapon, a tool. And like all of those things it is defined by the person who wields it. For instance a Jedi can use the force for selfish reasons while a Sith can use the force for the selfless reasons."

"Has there ever been a sith who hadn't used the darkside for himself." Pedro scoffed outloud as the stereotypical image of a sith was well known.

"There have been a group of sith who immersed themselves within the light. This group of sith were called **Light Sith**. These sith didn't believe in the studies of the dark side but that of the light and used their power to better their empire."

"However, because they used the teaching of the light, they were seen not as true sith and were hunted down when they were discovered." "There's more. Sith derived their power from the dark, and for light to breach that darkness reduces it until there is nothing but shadows. And so if sith begins to tap into the light but still uses the darkside he will find that his power is weakened, not enchaned. Because for one who immersed himself in darkness then to tap into the light, weakens that darkness."

"do you understand?"

"so what your saying is that a sith can use the light but at great cost to his power."

"yes. That is exactly what I'm saying. Now there have been a few sith or jedi who used both sides of the force. A few you may recognise as Darth Reven or the redeem Jedi knight Reven. The Jedi Exile Meetra Surik who rebuilt the Jedi order after the Great Jedi purge after the event of the Jedi civil war. Kriera or Death Tairya, the Sith of Betrayal and of course The Je'daii Order, the precursor to the Jedi order."

"Who are the Je'daii?"

"Before the Great Schism, before the Jedi Order there was an order who sought true balance and harmony with the force. This Order sought to dive deep in discovering the Mysteries of the force, this Order was The Je'daii Order." "The Je'daii Order believed in attaining Balance with the force by balancing themselves with the light and the dark side. If they felt themselves shifting to one side they would mediate with whichever side it was that they were falling from."

"what happened to them?"

"The Force wars. A war that drive a great split between the light and the dark that by the end The Je'daii order was destroyed and the Jedi Order was founded. Century's of Harmony destroy by two groups who sought only one of two sides of the force with one declaring war on both."

"The darkside."

"Yes. The First Dark Jedi embraced the dark side and declared war on both the Je'daii and newly found Jedi order until they were vanquished, The remnants of the Je'daii order joined the Jedi Order and thus our order was founded."

"What happened next?"

"Well, for those of you who study the order's history you would know that the Jedi order was founded by four great masters who implemented the first laws and basics that govern our order."

"Jedi Masters Rajivari, Garon Jard, Cala Brin and Ters Sendon established the Jedi order after the Force wars and fall of Je'daii order. They also established the Jedi council and were its first original members."

Garon Jard believed we should be bringers of Peace, ending wars and only fighting in self defence."

"Cala Brin believed that True Justice cannot be driven by Emotion. That Jedi can set their passions aside and seek the Truth without fear or favour. It is she who made us seekers of justice."

"Ters Sendon, was the first Historian and chronicler of the order. He established the basic's from which our librarians to this day, Like Master Jocasta Nu. Record and Maintain all forms of history on both the Order it's self and the galaxy."

"Finally Master Rajivari. A seasoned veteran and warrior of the Force wars, he believed that the Jedi must be trained as warriors in order to combat evil wherever it reveals it's self."

"Three out of the four the master coexisted harmoniously."

"Three guesses who." Petro said to his friend's, not caring about his words being heard.

It was saddening how the Order looked upon one of it's founding members in such a way especially when his reasons were pure and simple to begin with, because if you want to defend the weak and innocent then you must train in the ways of the warrior and use those gifts to defeat tyranny and evil. "The three other Master's rejected Rajivari's belief in training as warriors. And this created rift between him and his fellow members, to which Rajivari believed that the order that they founded was stunted by his weak willed brothers and sisters and felt that the order needed to be smothered in it's crib in order for a stronger order to rise from it's ashes. And so he secretly started to train other jedi in his ways and the ways of the darkside which lead to the second Great schism."

"so… what your saying is that Master Rajivari is to blame for the second great schism and the creation of the sith order?"

"No! If Master Rajivari hadn't done what he did then we wouldn't be what we are now. We wouldn't have Lightsabre's that is both our tools against injustice and evil but the also the shield that defends the weak and the innocent."

"But that wasn't the sole reason for the second schism, you see the Jedi Order, new and fresh from the Force wars and first great schism started limiting many studies and techniques in the force. Even banning a number that was considered dangerous and that of the dark side which greatly angered many in the order who practiced these techniques in secret. When the Jedi Order found out about both, they sought to arrest these dark jedi which led to the Second great Schism where the First dark lord of the sith Ajanta Pall emerged."

"The lesson here is that the force is neither evil nor is it good, it is a power that is fuel by all and in turn it powers those who use it. Both the Light and Dark are an aspect of the great chain that binds all to it."

 **-after lessons-**

Teaching was harder then it looks but in a way I was glad to open up the minds of these younglings to the truth of the force and the history of our order. "I want all of you to research on the Jedi and sith orders and do an essay comparing the two orders ideology and use of the force." The room emptied of all the children who exited with smiles on their faces chatting mostly about the subjects of the lessons I taught them and others…. Well…. just about the demonstration of Force lightning.

Just as I was packing up the various tomes and artefacts of the lesson a small figure step out from the last of the crowd of students.

"First lesson been, How Master Thorton?" a familiar aged voice carrying great wisdom and calm called out to me.

Looking up I saw the great Jedi of the order himself, Master Yoda. The green gremlin like jedi walked in with his walking stick, out of all of the jedi in the order, None had both my respect and

"Master Yoda." I greeted, bowing before the great master of the force as he walked up to me "it's been… a unique experience that I can't say wasn't bad or good."

"As is all things. Difficult at first but easy to do later. A great master you will become, much wisdom then I you will share to those who seek to learn."

"Master Yoda… I want you know what you think of me?" I asked, nervous and concerned what he and the masters thought of me... what my knowledge and abilities are to them "My unique and otherwise frightening knowledge of the force and it's dark secrets has the other masters on edge and suspicious of me. What I am asking is… what you think of me with the knowledge that I possess on dark side techniques?"

Yoda hummed in deep thought as leaned on his walking stick heavily with a thoughtful look on his face"Hhmmm… Difficult to say what you are" he said. I looked down as crippling fear ate at me until he continued "But not who you are. You are who you are, a young jedi of the Order who possesses a greater knowledge of Force then I. Never Forget who you are."

"Thank you. Master Yoda." I thanked him, feeling good about myself now that that's been cleared up but that was not the only thing that I wanted to asked of the old grand master "Master Yoda.. if I might inquire if I could leave the Temple, Being coup up here in the temple isn't something I enjoy doing. Especially when there's a war going on and every Jedi is needed to help put a stop to chaos and death it is causing."

The old grand master hummed in deep thought as he walked around me only for a little bit with his small stature before stopping before me "… leave the planet you cannot, but leave the temple you can under the watch of a Jedi Master."

I couldn't help but be overjoyed as the words to scream or shout out my glee was caught in my throat, thankfully had more self control thanks to my first master's…. who instilled harsh discipline into me. Thanks to Marka Ragnos, Tulak Hord, Darth Traya, Darth sion and Naga sadow who taught me that self-control was the key not being control by the darkside or loosing.

Still though I couldn't help but be glad that I could finally leave the confines of the temple and away from the ever watching eye's of the masters and the temple guards, but the main subject that needed to answered was who would take me given that most of the masters were off fighting so that left only a small few before my eye's landed back onto the smiling green master "…are you volenterring Master Yoda?" a hopeful thought to hope for as I always felt relax around the grand master and respected his insight and abilities.

However my hopes came crashing down when he answered "No… needed I am elsewhere but know I do, one who will guide you." While it wasn't I had hope for, what master he had planned for me would surely be someone of great wisdom.

"Tera Sinube. Old as I he is… knows Corresanct he does, help he needs in putting down crime fuelled by war. Something you are familiar with Master Windu." He finished with a knowing smirk upon his aged face.

But while he was smirking at me, was completely shocked, embarrassed and caught off that he knew about that incident that only me, Anakin and Barrass knew about , I couldn't help but stutter as I still hadn't recovered from that "yo-you knew!?" I yelped out a red hue of embarrassment graced my cheeks.

"Old I may be… but blind or deaf I am not." I couldn't help but look down in shame as he narrowed his eye's at me in a grandfatherly narrowed eyed looked that quickly shifted to a small small "Go now, your master waits for you." He said motioning for me to leave.

But I couldn't help but bow to him once more as I about to leave "Thank you Master Yoda!"

"Bow too much you do. Become more hunched then I you will."

Finding the old master that Yoda spoke of was harder then it look considering that most of the people I talked to were padawans or younglings who hardly knew who the jedi master was. Thankfully the Temple Guards were more then willing to tell me were the old master was, and guess where i found him?

In archives… sleeping before a computer.

He wasn't what I had imagined him to be, he certainly wasn't human which isn't a bad thing. The jedi master was a male Cosian, an elder of his species.

I approached cautiously as to not alert the napping old man until I stood right behind him "Tera Sinube?" I asked out, touching his shoulder lightly before he jumped up with a start.

"Hmm what that's!?-Oh!" he sounded, waking up fully to see me "hello there." He addressed, getting out of his seat and standing up with his wooden walking stick supporting his hunched formed.

"Master Sinube, My name is Tarion Thornton. I was informed by Master Yoda that you require help in dealing with crimes spring up all around the planet." I said bowing before him in a sign of respect.

"… oh yes!" He seemed confused for a moment before he remembered what it was that I was talking about "Told of you I was. Experienced with the Exchange I was told."

I couldn't help but be embarrassed that they knew about my activities during the day I fled from the temple.

"Come. Much work we have ahead us." "War breeds Desperation from the lack of food and security and there are those who feed on the desperate. The black suns have recently began to surface with Illegal cybernetic surgery, we are help Republic security dismantle their operations in the Entertainment district of the planet."

"Lead the way master"

 **-Courisanct Entertainment district. 100 miles from the Jedi Temple Level level 5001-**

Despite the fact that there was a war going on, that still didn't stop people from partying and spending their credits within many of the establish casino's and bars throughout the sector.

The air was filled with greed and arrogance, not in a literally sense but figuratively matter as my senses were running wild with the blaring emotions of everyone around me. They reeked of arrogance, which you didn't have to be a jedi to see all of those smug happy faces passing you by with those rich shining clothes adorned on them.

It was sickening to say the least of how these people were acting despite the war going on around them. Many of the faces I past I instantly recognised as either being senators or high ranking republic officers who were wasting their money and time when they should be doing their jobs.

Still, we were here to rid of a bigger scum then the ones in high quality clothes.

We roamed the packed and busy streets, the people giving us space as they saw our robes which made us easily stick out as we sought to find the criminals hiding amongst these people. It was also difficult to sense with the force because of raging emotions exploding all around us.

Though trained beyond the limitation and teachings of ordinary padawans of the order I was still unprepared by the overwhelming explosion of emotions raging around me like violent storm.

The black sun's are a nortious gang that has been imbedded in the republic's underworld, as far back as the hyperspace wars.

They deal in pretty much everything, fraud, drugs, weapons, smuggling and extortion.

But unlike the other criminal syndicates, they prefer to flaunt their power instead of laying low like the other gangs and cartels. They own almost every club in courisant which is how they distribute their wares like deathsticks to people who need to take the edge off or even experiment.

A local cantenia was rumoured to be a source of the products being distributed, going in was easy it's trying to find out who it was that was going to be difficult.

"Master. I hate to be that guy but we would have better chance drinking tea with a tuskin raider then going in there looking like we are." In full fact, people stay away from jedi… people with something to hide or just people who are just plainly afraid of us. So walking into a bar or anywhere dressed as we were wouldn't get the answers we needed.

"I agree with you on that. Tell me how should we proceed?" Master Sinube asked as he leaned on his walking stick for support.

"Give me a moment." I said, looking around the area for anything that might help when I spotted a clothing store not far away, a smirk graced my lips as an idea suddenly popped into my head.

 **-one quick change later-**

A new set of clothes from a local average shop was all that was needed, including a bit of rework to make the illusion I had planned work. Rips and tears on the coat and jeans along with a few smears of dirt to make me look homeless followed by a ripped piece of cloth around my eye's to give me the illusion that I was blind.

Master Sinube hummed as he eyed my disguised "An… unusual approach young padawan."

"It'll serve it's use, especial with the discharged officer story I've got." I said as I discreetly hid my sabres in my sleeves in to keep them hidden in case things go south before I pull out my staff attachment and extended it a bit. Hunching a bit as I walked towards the bar, tapping my staff against the ground and the objects around as if I was trying to find my way, thanks to master Traya and Master Surik I could use the force to see were I was going instead of relying on my eye's to see, to see what others cannot see.

I entered the bar as the sound of music and holovids blared in my ear along the sound of people talking, the air was strong with thick alcohol, and smoke as I navigated through the crowd that parted to give me as I approached the bar where the bartender was who felt different then anyone else around me, not to mention bartenders tend to hear things that other don't.

My staff hit the table making my head shoot up before I hestitantly reached forwards grasping and touching the table, feeling the smooth and slightly wet surface before feeling for a chair to sit down on. Grasping a stool I pulled myself towards it and sat down before the man who was wiping clean a mug before he settled it down to address me.

"What can I get'cha?" he asked I settled my staff down against the table beside me.

"What ever's strong enough to dull my depression." I groaned out, holding my head in my heands as I leaned on the table with an air of drepression and gloom around me. "Hey you don't mind if I share a story with ya?" I asked as he was pouring out a drink to serve.

"It's part of the job soo lay it on me." He said, serving out a glass of corellian wine to me that reached for and took a big swig of before laying it back down.

"Where to start…?" I mused, fingering the clothe for a moment before telling the tale that I had been planning "I was an officer in the republic navy before all of this clone wars shit happened."

"You… an officer?" the bartender was surprised to hear this before I continued on.

"Yeah. Had a ship and crew, was making a name for myself on the frontier until the incedent that cost me my eye's."

"What happened?" he asked, becoming interested in my tale.

"Pirates. Don't know who and don't very much care as an entire fleet of them ambushed us on the orbit of Ryloth. We managed to successful fend them off but one stray blast from one of their cannons hit's the bridge, next thing I know I'm screaming in pain on the ground with shrapnel in my eye's."

"I can't imagen what feels like." The bartender hissed in sympatric pain for me as he poured me another one .

"it's worst then it looks trust me." I breathed out, drowning another one down "Anyway, I'm in a republic medical facility thinking I'm gonna get some new cybernetics eye's for my destroy one's but our so called advanced medical technology say's I can't get any."

"Seriously!?"

"Yah! Not even military grade one's, all because of the bloody medical ethics preventing them from installing working eye's instead of the cheap organic one's they gave me that stopped working for so many months now."

"I couldn't continue my military career after that… I was honerably discharged for my years of service… 5…. Bleeding and painstaking years of service to shutta filled society!" I cried out, slamming my fist into the table as I slumped into my hand holding my head.

"man that's rough."

"Yeah, I've tried everything I could to get myself my sight back. But have only been thwarted at every turn, all I need is my sight back and I resume my career again."

"Well…." He trailed out, looking left and right for anyone watching before leaning forward and whispering "If you're really that desperate, there's a black market sell on some high grade cybernetics's. Real military grade one's, experimental."

I immediately reached out grasped his arm as I cried out in desperate hope "Where!?"

He pryed my hand off of him as he breathed out in a whisper "Easy. It's in the induestial section, level 2014 metal works." He whispered out, watching as a sob broke out of me as I once again grasped his hand with both of mind.

"Bless you ser. You don't know how thankful I am." I sobbed out, feeling him pat my hand in comfort.

"The black sun could always use a friend in the military." He said before I paid and pushed myself off the stool, grabbing my staff and walking out of the bar altogether, out of eye shot of the bartender and the bouncers before pulling the cloth off of my eye's as I approached the awaiting Master Sinbue who looked impressed.

"I must say, I'm impressed." He breathed out, the old master had followed in behind me and was watching from a distance as act went on "you almost had me believing."

"Thank you master, now let's hit this place."

 **-Level 2014 Industial section.-**

The industrial zone was just as it was the last time I was here, the horrid stench of burning imotions and metal hit my nose along with the loud roars of machine's rang in my ears.

This was the industrial zone of the entire planet where much of the common items and parts of galaxy was created and shipped around.

If what that bartender said, then the black suns should be operating out of the warehouse before us which looked better for something that was labelled as abandoned and condemned in the republic Records so it made it the perfect spot for a base of operations.

I stood with Master Sinube with an army of clone's right behind us, The Coruscant Guard was a division of Elite clone shock troopers charged to be the planet's peacekeepers and law enforcement.

Their commander, Trooper 1010 otherwise known as Fox came up to us in his red and white themed clone armour "Sir. The Coruscant Guard stand ready for your orders." Fox addressed us as we look the large building housing the criminal syndicate black sun.

I immediately took charge before Master Sinube could say anything "Surround the building to make sure no rat escapes, and prepare your men for breaching in. lethal force is authorised but I'd prefer if we can take a few alive, Namely their leaders."

"Understood commander." As a jedi, I outrank republic officers and commanders. My rank as a padawan grants me the title of commander in time's of war while a master or a knight is ranked as a general.

Fox went back to his men and started to issue orders while Me and master Sinube analysed the building for any signs of the gang member even though we could sense the life signatures inside but they didn't appear to be alert or scared which means they do not know about us and the element of surprise was on our side on this.

"We use this advantage to install some men in before the main assault begins."

"Agreed. Though I must say I'm impressed with you're leadership, for a padawan you have the mind of experienced battlemaster."

"I was trained in more then just the force from my master." The various holocron masters of the force taught and beat their military and leadership experience into me, teaching me the fundamental basic's of planning and coordinating my attacks and battle's.

The clones formed a line around the building, covering it from all sides, slowly and quietly they encroached onto the building until they were pressed against it with a great number of them converging on the front and back doors. They prepared for a beach and clear as me and master Sinube took our respective positons as he leads the group on the front while I was with fox on the back.

With the non lethal explosives placed upon the doors, the men distanced themselves from the doors and covered their faces before *Boom! Boom!* the charges went off with the doors flying open from the blast that obliterated the seals and locks that held them closed.

Like a flood, we stormed in on the surprised and unprepared gang members who scurried for cover and their weapons.

 **-fight-**

My lightsabres ignited just as the room was flooded with blaster fire of blue and red bolts that danced between the room.

I quickly leaped behind a support beam for cover to avoided the barrage of bolts directed at me before flanking out the other side and throw both of my sabres at a group of them just as I dived behind some creates for cover.

My spinning blades sailed through the air like white disks of death as they cleaved through the unprepared gang members, decapitating and slicing through a small group of them before they returned back to me like blazing white boomerangs.

I jumped high over the crates and caught both my blades in hand and locked them together in their doublebladed state before I landed back onto the ground in the midest of the chaotic firefight.

I widely spun my blades, deflecting the bolts of lasers back in a controlled fashion accurately bouncing the bolts back into the shooters weapons and limbs forcing them to drop to the ground stunned and weapon less.

*Boom!* the entire building shook as an expected explosion went off on the otherside of the building were Master Sinube's troops were currently fighting the other half of the gang.

I was completely caught off by the sudden explosion that I didn't notice a blaster was aimed at my unprotected back until I sensed the danger but couldn't turn or move fast enough to evade or defend my self against it.

I braced for the pain when- *PHEW! PHEW!* the sound of blaster fire sounded off…but I felt no pain, turning around with my sabres ready I saw my would've been murder dead on the ground with blaster marks on his being that pierced through his body in scorch marks.

Turning to the source I saw that it was Commander Fox who saved my hide as the barrel of his rifle smoked from the extreme heat of hot laser fire.

I nodded in thanks to him before noticing that few members left of the black suns were being subdued by our greater numbers that suffered only a few injuries thanks to their training that outclassed the gang members non-existent one.

However all was not done just yet as the moment I was about to holster my sabres again the entire foundation shock once more *Boom!* more explosion went off soon after *Boom! Boom! Boom!* the explosions became more frequent and louder until *BOOOM!* the entire wall separating us from the rest of the building exploded into dust and debris.

What remaining guns there were that weren't cuffing the black sun's was all aimed at giant hole in the wall, as the dust slowly started to settle a mechanical whinging sound echoed as something large and heavy stomped from the dust which faded to present a large imposing frame standing in hole with it's multiple arachnid like legs that stomped towards us.

From out of the dust stood an old BAF 1010 Artillery Droid. A working relic of the great galactic war that was operational.

It had 6 mechanical insectoid bipedal legs that was attached to the circular body that the head rested on, it's head was large and wide with a single protective optic sensor showing on the front of face with two turbo lasers adorning on both side's of it's head with a little mini silo filled with small armed rockets.

This ancient war machine that kept armies at bay moved further into the room before it's turbo weapons started priming as it's sole optic sensors locked onto it's enemies before it.

"take it down!" Fox commanded as he and men opened fire but despite the technological advancement of weapons now and then, The BAF Droid proved to be just as formidable as it was back then as the basters hit their mark but the Armor was made to withstand explosions of a high magnitude so the war droid was completely unfazed by the assault on it's being.

It gave out a high pitch screech that made everyone cover their ears from the ear bleeding wail that was it's signature war cry before it started to open fire. It's large bolts exploded on the ground as it race towards a small group of clones who were unable to dodge or get out of the way as they were soon sent flying from the shockwaves of the explosive fire that hit them dead on.

I rushed forward with my blade , using the force to lift and throw a a large chunk of debris that knocked the war droid from its attack before it recovered and turned it's attention to me as I closed the distance between us.

It raised it's form back to rear up it's legs to pierce and stomp on me but I was faster thanks to the force that enhanced my speed at the last second to avoid being skewered as I stood directly under it body as it stomped down to the ground embedding it's legs deep into the ground.

I slashed and sliced off two of it's bipedal legs making it stumble from the loss of support for it's frame, during this I moved out from under it to behind it but it quickly recovered and managed to hold it's self up before it's head spun 180 to face me and began to quickly fire.

I back flipped away, narrowly missing being shot at as I distanced my self away from the war machine that opted for advanced weaponry for it's greater foe.

The casing of it's rocket batteries unsealed to revealed the arsenal of priming explosives ready to be fired, the droid lowed it's head in my direction aiming the silo full of rockets directly at me that fired all at once.

I quickly turned off my lightsabres to raise my hands in front of me, with the force I halted the still firing rockets that struggled in my untouching hold. The effort it took to hold them in place as they continued to fire towards me, fighting my hold to hit me, Gather my strength as I tapped deeper to my emotions to give me the power I needed.

I felt my power flair at the flow my emotions pouring forth, increasing my strength as I gave the pushed that sent all rockets back at the Droid making it stumble and nearly topple from the high ordnance of it's own rockets being repelled back at it.

I didn't give it a chance to recover this time as I dashed and leaped high onto it's head, embedding my lightsabre into it dome that held me secure on it's wailing and furiously moving being that tried to dislodge me from it's head as it shake and thrashed about.

Gathering all of my power that I had and letting my emotions flow through me once again I felt the euphoric feeling of power rush into my being and course through my form into my free limb where it manifested into my ultimate power that I possessed.

Arc of pure lightning erupted from my fingers and shot down to the thrashing droid, pouring into it at high volts that it was unable to handle as the power was beyond physical standards for any being to take.

After a few moments I stopped the current running through it as it suddenly stopped moving, as I jumped off it fell to the ground lifeless and singeing with smoke emanating from it's scorched form.

 **-battle over-**

With the fight over and all remaining members of the black sun subdued and cuffed I turned to fox who approached me after that hairy fight "Sir. Are you alright?" he asked as he stood at attention.

Switching my sabre and unhooking it into it's original form before I holstering them back onto my sides "I'm fine Commander. Status report on the troops, black sun members and the contraband acquired?"

"Sir. We've sustained some casualties but nothing compared to the syndicate members, a few require medical attention on both sides. We have arrested what remaining men they have including a few who are at the republics most wanted list. The Contraband we seized from them are in fact illegal experimental cybernetics."

"That's good. Get medical attention for your men first before proceeding with the arrest's and seizures of the products."

"Right away sir!" he saluted before returning to his men as I progressed though the hole made by the droid and followed the hall until I made it to the front part of the warehouse where I beheld victory of Master Sinube's group as bodies less then my part littered the ground with the rest being taken away in cuffs but no sign of any droids laying on the ground like mine.

I walked over the bodies towards the age master who awaited for me "I see that you've been quite busy you're self." I said looking at slightly less destroyed room in amazement "Though not nearly as I."

"Indeed young Padawan. I could hear your fight with something very large."

"well to put it simply. Black sun, giant robot, victory."

 **-later-**

After arresting the black suns and turning them, and their contraband in, I returned back to the temple to unwind after that long day.

Naturally I had a room to call my own apart from my ship which is grounded but not inaccessible because I have the key's, laying back against my bed which was a small single one instead of the large spacious double bed back on the ship, I holo-called the only person I had to tell the *Thrilling* adventure I had today.

"And that's what's been happening since I've been confined here until further notice. How have you been?" I asked as I looked on the miniature transparent form of Barass who off on the front line's battling against the Separatists alliance.

"Well things could be worse I suppose. The separatists have been giving us trouble but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Man… I'm missing all the action." I breathed out, feeling left out and envious that everyone apart from me was off fighting while i'm confined here until further notice. "I wish I was there with you instead of rotting away back here teaching when I should be on the front lines saving lives."

"It's not all that bad…. You got it easy from what I hear. Teaching padawans, busting criminals, and relaxing." She said, trying to cheer me up which did work... only a little bit as I still felt useless and all that I had learned was useless as well "It's better compared to what we're doing over here."

"Believe me when I say that I would like nothing better then to actually have the freedom to leave this planet, away from the cautious and fearful stares I get 24/7. To use my learned gift to make a difference rather then have them waste away."

"Yeah... still things could be worse. you could've been expelled."

"I think that card is still on the table with the masters." It was in fact always on the table for force users who were too dangerous to be left roaming around, it was a punishment that the jedi reserved for those that the republic couldn't arrest or lock away without having something to seal or block their powers.

Little did I know was that soon I would catch the attention of someone I would not know of until later.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **again I would like you remind everyone that my main stories: Jaune Arc Mis-adventures, Return of the old ways, Dawn of Heroes The First Roman, a Crystal Rising all go in the order that you see before you before returning back to square one.**

 **my other stories apart from them don't have as much attention and can be published at any time.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next is the Dawn of Heroes story.**

 **Also to those of you who are reading my Westeros Movie night fic, let me inform you that I am currently working on the chapters for it. I can't say when or how long it's going to take but you will see future chapters for the new fic.**


End file.
